The Battle in Our Hearts
by kishiee
Summary: COMPLETED. Set during Deathly Hallows. What happened at Hogwarts while the trio were away looking for horcruxes? AU and there may be spoilers ahead. DMGW HPGW pairings. Slightly dark too. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: The Battle In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:** I have already finished reading Deathly Hallows! It was amazing of course but I didn't like the way Draco turned out to be a wuss in the end so I'm writing this fic to redeem Draco Malfoy! The epilogue was kind of disappointing too but all in all I think DH was great, don't you? I also love that Harry and Ginny ended up together but that won't stop me from pairing up Draco and Ginny in this one. :) I just love them together.

**Rating:** T just to be safe.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Summary:**

Ginny Weasley is back at Hogwarts for her 6th year without the Trio, while the storms of the war are silently brewing above them. At Hogwarts, terrible things have been happening, students are being tortured and everything is just falling out of place. Will Ginny and the other students be able to go through this ordeal? Will she be alone or will she find an unexpected friend, or more, at the most difficult times?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Malfoy will you watch where you're going, you idiot!" yelled Ginny as she made to stand up. To her most terrible fortune, she was just walking down the aisle of the train, looking for Luna and Neville, when the annoying git came rushing in her direction and bumped into her. Real hard.

Draco looked down at her and raised his eyebrows as he brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"That's not really the way to talk to a headboy now is it?" came the arrogant voice of Draco, puffing his chest out so as to show her the shiny headboy badge, which Ginny scowled at. "Remind me to take away 50 points from Gryffindor when we arrive, will you?" he said with a smirk as he rushed past her.

"Git," Ginny hissed to his back.

A few minutes later, Ginny sat in the compartment she shared with Neville and Luna who were talking animatedly about what sounded like a plant, looking out onto the fields they were passing. Her mind was filled only with thoughts of one person. The one person that was keeping her awake at night and constantly left her worried and anxious.

"Harry Potter, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

She hadn't seen or heard of him since Bill and Fleur's wedding but she knew deep within her heart, that he was well and alive. He was strong after all, a lot more stronger than most wizards his age and Ginny knew, he was alive and thinking of her as well. Ron and Hermione were with him too anyway so Ginny knew she had nothing to worry about. _Ron and Hermione_. A twinge of envy involuntarily rose within her. She didn't mean to feel this way but she thought that it was unfair that Harry brought Ron and Hermione along with him in this dangerous journey. She knew that Harry's intentions were for her best but she just couldn't help feeling a bit left out. _Always the one left out, anyway, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

"This is terrible!" shrieked Parvati. Lavender nodded solemnly, agreeing with her friend. "When my mother hears about these...these Death Eaters taking over Hogwarts, I'll be out of here before you can even say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"And the dementors outside! What in the name of Merlin are they thinking?" shrieked another girl.

Ginny sat on her bed, ignoring the shrieks and wails of protest of the other girls in their dormitory. They had just had dinner at the Great Hall and apparently, Snape was the new Headmaster and those terrible siblings, Alecto and Amycus Carrow were introduced as the new disciplinarians. Everything was wrong. Everything from the second she got on the Hogwarts Express had gone wrong. She had bumped into Draco Malfoy, found out that there were going to be Death Eaters and Dementors in Hogwarts and then found out that 6th and 7th years were to have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together from that day on.

She groaned and let herself fall back onto her bed. Ginny never thought that she would say this but she was actually dreading her 6th year at Hogwarts. She was in for a terribly long year.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	2. Of Potions and The Dark Arts

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 1 for you. Thanks to the two reviewers that have reviewed so far. Don't worry, coming chapters will be longer. That was just the prologue so it was kind of short.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Potions and the Dark Arts_

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. The hall was already full with students and the magical ceiling portrayed bright and sunny weather that mocked her. She had just had the worse night ever. The night was cold because of the dementors and she hadn't had a wink of sleep at all, thinking, mostly about Harry. She walked to the table and sat herself down next to Neville and was quite surprised to not receive a morning greeting at all from her friend. She looked around the table and saw tired and distressed expressions. She figured that like her, they hadn't had enough sleep too. And it was only the first day!

She took a sip out of her pumpkin juice just as Professor McGonogall began walking down the table and handing out class schedules and reminding them of rules and regulations. When Ginny received and saw hers, she could do nothing but give an exasperated sigh and scowl. She was going to have double Potions that morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon! That meant that she wasn't only sharing the class with the 6th year Slytherins but also the 7th years. She shrugged. At least Neville and Seamus were going to be there; she wasn't really up to being with the girls in her house right now. Their whining and constant chatting were getting under her skin.

"Gin, hurry up!" Seamus said as he, Neville, Dean and Ginny rushed to the potions classroom and made it just in time to see Professor Slughorn closing the classroom doors but stopped halfway when he caught sight of Ginny.

"Ah Miss Weasley! So pleased to have you in my class!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, ushering them into the classroom. Ginny smiled and nodded. It seemed that Ginny was the only one he greeted, for the boys only received looks of disapproval.

They found seats at the back and quickly settled down.

"Settle down now, everyone," Professor Slughorn said, trudging up to the front of the classroom, his big belly jiggling with every step. "As you can see, the 6th and 7th years have been combined for Potions. My name is Professor Slughorn and from now on, you will all be studying advanced potions with me. Now, to start things off, who can tell me what," he seemed to hesitate a little, "the potion Virusion is?"

No hands shot up in the air. Ginny suddenly thought of Hermione and how she would be the first to raise up her hand.

"No one?" chipped Professor Slughorn.

Ginny slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Weasley?" All eyes turned to Ginny except of course those of the proud Draco Malfoy.

"Virusion is a poisonous potion that causes the drinker to become severely ill for days and if not administered with the antidote, may lead to a painful death."

"Excellent! Now can anyone tell me what the main ingredient is?" asked Professor Slughorn.

Ginny was about to raise her hand when a deathly pale arm rose in the air.

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asked, surprised. All eyes turned to Draco now.

"Blood of Merpeople," said Draco with a wide smirk on his face. The classroom erupted into whispers and murmurs and some even gasped.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Professor Slughorn said. "The blood is only collected from those merpeople that are already dead. Instructions and ingredients are on the board," he said, tapping his wand on the board three times and the instructions appeared.

"But Professor, isn't Virusion illegal to brew? Wasn't it banned by the Ministry?" Parvati asked nervously.

The classroom quieted and everyone looked at Professor Slughorn expectantly, who seemed to falter under their scrutiny.

"I, I suppose so but...but that is highly irrelevant now," he stuttered, "At the end of the class, label them with your names and submit them to me. They will be examined by Professors Alecto and Amycus themselves."

Ginny shared a look with Neville. How can it be irrelevant? And why were Professors Alecto and Amycus be the ones examining their potions instead? She shrugged and decided to get on with her potion instead.

Ginny followed each and every instruction as carefully as she could; only stopping to discreetly help Neville, who everyone knew was bad at potions. At the end of the class, she decanted some of her potion into a flask and put a stopper at its mouth. She smiled to herself, satisfied. Her potion had turned a velvety blue colour which, according to her textbook, was the right colour if brewed correctly.

Before she could hand in her potion though, Malfoy had beat her to it.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy," said Professor Slughorn as he held up Draco's flask which contained the same colour potion as Ginny's. She crossed her arms and when Draco turned to return to his table, he caught her eye and smirked at her. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked away, handing her flask to Professor Slughorn.

A surprised expression broke into Professor Slughorn's face as he looked at Ginny's velvety blue potion.

"My, my, Miss Weasley, excellent job!" he exclaimed. "You show great potential in potions, my dear," he chipped, his big belly bouncing merrily. Ginny smiled and turned to look at Draco, only this time to see him scowling and pissed off. She flashed him her sweetest smile as she flung her book bag on her shoulder and walked out of the potions classroom to her next class, Transfiguration.

* * *

When it was finally time for Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, Ginny made sure she got there early, not wanting to anger the Death Eaters so early into the start of the term and she was also fully aware that her family was being meticulously monitored by the Ministry. 

Heavy thuds of footsteps suddenly echoed through the classroom and everyone immediately fell quiet. A squat man with a stern face walked to the front of the classroom and abruptly turned to the class, his robes billowing behind him.

"Amycus Carrow," he said. "I am your Dark Arts teacher from now on and I expect each and everyone of you to abide by every command or assignment that I give to you. Otherwise, heavy consequences await you."

Ginny noted the Death Eater's reference to the subject as 'Dark Arts' and was instantly filled with a nagging worry; not only for herself, but also the other students. Just what were these people thinking?

"Now, I'm sure every one of you is familiar with the Unforgivable Curses," he sneered. "You," he pointed to a girl who Ginny knew was a fellow 6th year Gryffindor, Elrise Hytes. "What is the first curse?"

"It forces the victim to obey the caster, no questions asked," she answered, a little shakily.

"Will you care to demonstrate?"

The whole class gasped and immediately straightened. Ginny looked at Elrise, who was looking quite intimidated now.

"Pa- pardon me?" she stuttered.

"I'm asking you to demonstrate, girl!" yelled Professor Amycus and she immediately stood up, shaking. Ginny watched with worry. The Slytherins were snickering and smirking at their end of the classroom.

"On- on what, sir?" she asked.

"Pick a victim," he said, smirking, gesturing to the other students.

A deafening silence erupted now. The tension was thick and cold in the air. The only one who appeared not to be worried was Draco Malfoy, who was smirking expectantly.

"Come on now," said Professor Amycus. "I was under the impression that Gryffindors were brave and courageous. It appears I'm mistaken."

Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins sniggered while Elrise stared at her feet, shaking.

"Pick a victim now or it's a week of detention for you!" yelled Professor Amycus again.

Ginny felt that she could no longer watch the scene unfolding in front of her. She stood up abruptly, her chair screeching against the stone floor, causing the students and teachers to look at her.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Seamus hissed, trying to pull her back down onto her chair but Ginny just ignored him.

She glared at Professor Amycus whose expression was stoic.

"I take it you are a Weasley," he said, almost spitting out her surname as if in disgust. "Trademark red hair and freckles. Acting without thinking. What do you want, girl?" he sneered.

"Ginny, get down. You're only going to get yourself into trouble," hissed Neville now.

"Ginny, please. You don't want detention with these Death Eaters," whispered Seamus again.

Ginny considered her two friends and decided they were right but she couldn't just let a student get imperioused as demonstration in front of a class. Neville and Seamus continued to plead as silently as they could with her and finally, albeit reluctantly, she gave in. She sat back down on her chair slowly.

"You do wise to heed your friends," Professor Amycus sneered. "Never interrupt my class again. I shall let you off this time but see to it that this will not happen again. I am warning you, all of you: grave consequences await those who go against my rules. You are dismissed!"

The students quickly shuffled out of the dungeon but not without casting a glance at Ginny, who was shaking with anger as she stood up.

"Ginny are you alright?" Neville asked.

"That wasn't really a good idea, Gin. He could've sent you out to the grounds with the dementors or something," Seamus said.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Elrise came up to her, eyes glistening with tears.

She looked hesitant to speak at first but at last she said softly, "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny put a hand on her shoulder. "It was nothing," she said reassuringly.

Elrise nodded, gave Neville and Seamus a shaky smile and stalked off, hugging her books to her chest tightly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	3. Of Confusion and Virusion

**Author's Note:** I've been really inspired to write these days so I'll try to update regularly. I liked writing this chapter so I hope you'll find it to your liking too.

Thanks for reviewing too!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Confusion and Virusion_

The next few days at Hogwarts were no better than the firsts. They continued learning about if not illegal, lethal potions and dark spells and magic. The better teachers could not do anything about it though, for that was now the ministry-approved curriculum they were required to follow. Fortunately, Professor Amycus had not asked anyone to demonstrate unforgivable curses in class after that last time but Ginny thought it was only a matter of time before he asks them to do so once again. They were now studying about dementors and inferi and how to command them, to some students' horror.

Things were no easier for Elrise Hytes either, whom was always being taunted and given funny looks whenever she passed by, mostly by those awful Slytherins, saying that she represented the true Gryffindor: weak and afraid. This angered the Gryffindors of course but instead of fighting back and defending Elrise, she was ignored by the others.

Ginny entered the girls' bathroom and walked to the sinks. Before she could open the tap though, she heard a faint sobbing coming from one of the cubicles. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was two floors up. She slowly walked to the cubicles and listened hard at the source of the sobbing and stopped in front of a cubicle where the sobbing could be heard the loudest. She pressed her ear to the door and heard crying that was very much different from Myrtle's high pitched wails.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Ginny called out in a gentle tone. The sobbing seemed to stop a little. "It's Ginny. Are you hurt?" she asked.

Then there was a shuffling noise and then a click of the locks of the door. The door opened and out came a very puffy-eyed Elrise Hytes. Ginny's heart immediately poured out to the girl; she had been ignored and taunted for no good reason. She knew how Elrise felt for she had endured the same after everybody found out that she was possessed by the Dark Lord and that it was she who opened the Chamber of Secrets. She put a hand on her arm.

"Elrise, how long have you been in there?"

Elrise wiped her eyes on her sleeve before answering. "Long enough."

"You should know better than to let them get to you," Ginny said. Elrise turned away and walked to the sinks and splashed her face with water. "Don't let them get to you, Elrise."

Elrise looked up at Ginny, her eyes flashing with anger that took Ginny by surprise.

"Tell me what I should do then, Ginny? I'm sorry I'm not like you. Headstrong and perfect. Girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter and one of the heroes at the Ministry incident. If it's so easy then tell me how to deal with all this then?"

Ginny stared at her. Was she really what Elrise thought she was? Did she really think that it was easy for her?

"Look, Elrise," she said, finally finding her voice. "I've gone through a lot and I learned from them. That's how you make yourself strong. You should do the same, learn from this I mean. Nobody's going to taunt or tease you about an Imperius curse forever," she said. "And I am not perfect," she added softly.

Elrise's features finally softened and the anger in her eyes was replaced by that of sorrow.

"An Imperius curse is easy to cast, I know. But when your parents are imperiused to kill themselves, you just get scared," she said so softly that Ginny thought she only just imagined it and she immediately empathized with the girl.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Ginny apologized.

Elrise wiped a stray tear from her face. "My parents worked at the Ministry and were overheard by Death Eaters talking about Harry Potter and how they supported him,"

"How come you came back to Hogwarts?"

Elrise shrugged. "Just like everybody else, I suppose. My aunt, thought I would be safe here where Dumbledore's tomb lies. Now it seems there really is no safe haven for us anymore."

Ginny nodded and sighed. There was a long moment of comfortable silence between them before Elrise spoke.

"We should go to class," she said.

"Are you alright now?" Ginny asked.

"Better than before. What do we have next?" she asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"We have five minutes to get to Charms," Ginny said and they both laughed as they rushed to their next class.

* * *

"Weasley!" shouted an all too familiar voice that Ginny most hated hearing. She halted, rolling her eyes and turned around slowly to face the Mighty Ferret and glared.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked coldly which made Draco smirk.

"Read the papers lately? Looks like your lovely boyfriend is on the run," said Draco.

"You stopped me just to tell me this?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged, grinning lopsidedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ginny, taking Draco by surprise. Ginny watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why, I was hoping to see you defend your boyfriend and run off crying but I see you disappoint me yet again," Draco said, sighing.

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh, glared at his smirking face and turned and stalked off.

"Hey, you can't just turn your back on the head boy and walk off," Draco yelled after her. "That's 20 points from Gryffindor, Weasley!"

But Ginny couldn't care less. She ignored the looks her fellow Gryffindors were giving her and quickly headed to the Common Room, wishing Neville and Seamus were there. She was initially headed to the library but after hearing what Malfoy had just said, she felt like she needed to see the papers; anything that would tell her news of Harry.

"Hellebore," muttered Ginny and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. She quickly climbed in and immediately spotted Neville bent over a book and rushed to him.

"Hey Gin," he said without looking up.

"Neville, do you have today's Daily Prophet?" she asked and Neville looked up, a look of anger on his face.

"There was a nasty article about Harry in the paper," Neville said angrily.

"Do you have the paper?" Ginny asked.

"Here," Seamus said, coming up to them and slapping the paper down on the table. "Why do you want to read it anyway?"

Ginny took hold of the paper and didn't answer him. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the huge, bold headlines:

**Undesirable No. 1, Harry Potter, in hiding.**

By order of the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, anyone who has knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry Potter are required to come forward to the Ministry. A reward of 1000 galleons will be rewarded to anyone who comes forward with accurate and tangible information.

Harry Potter, who is on the run and in hiding, has decided to abandon the Wizarding World to save himself on the account of recent happenings. The mudblood, Hermione Granger who has not submitted herself to the Ministry for questioning of Muggleborns, is suspected to be with him on the run.

Ginny pushed away the paper, not wanting to read any further. She felt rage and fury pulsing in her veins. How dare they insinuate that Harry is a coward? That he was turning his back on them to save himself? Such stupid lies.

"Rotten isn't it?" said Neville.

"But where are they anyway? Your brother and Hermione aren't here either. Knowing them, it can't be coincidence," Seamus said. Ginny looked at them looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know either," she said. It was half-true anyway. All she knew was that the ghoul at the Burrow was impersonating a Ron with spattergoit and the real Ron was with Harry and Hermione on a mission given to them by Dumbledore. Other than that, she was just as clueless as Seamus and Neville were.

* * *

Ginny was walking to Potions one morning when she noticed quite a large crowd in front of the classroom. There were shrieks and cries coming from inside the classroom and everyone was looking solemn and whispering anxiously. Curiosity very much piqued, Ginny approached one of the students and asked him what was going on.

The boy looked at her nervously and answered, "Professor Amycus and Alecto are in there testing out the potions your class made on the first and second years who are being punished."

Ginny looked at him in horror. "Virusion?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "Apparently it's something poisonous. The kids who've already drunk the potions had to be levitated to the infirmary. They didn't look too nice."

"But some of the potions aren't even brewed correctly!" Ginny protested, looking at him in horror. The boy shook his head and she began pushing her way into the classroom and there she saw, little first and second year students lined up, most of whom were crying and pale. What was most horrible was that Professor Slughorn was just sitting at his desk doing nothing about it but look solemn and sorry while Professor Amycus yelled at the little kids.

Her classmates that were already seated watched in horror and guilt as their potions were tested on the innocent kids.

"A failing grade for Lavender Brown. The victim is supposed to turn purple, not green," Professor Alecto said as if it were the most casual thing on Earth. Ginny watched Lavender pale and then break into tears in Parvati's arms, who was looking teary-eyed too. Ginny hoped that the reason she was crying was because of the student that took her potion.

"Take this student away," Professor Amycus said, gesturing to the limp, green form of the little kid that had fainted on the floor. With a wave of Professor Slughorn's wand, the little student was levitated up and out of the classroom.

Ginny's insides burned with fury as she watched the horrible scene unfolding in front of her. What if a student died?

She watched as a timid looking boy stepped up to the front of the classroom, shaking and tears steadily streaming down his face. Judging by the red and gold colour of his necktie, Ginny knew he was in Gryffindor.

"This ought to teach you not to be late for class now won't it?" Professor Alecto cooed, holding up a flask that contained velvety-blue liquid. Ginny gulped. She knew that very well that she and Draco were the only ones that had perfected the potion and she prayed to Merlin that the potion was not hers, but her heart fell the instant Professor Amycus confirmed that it was indeed hers as he read out her name on the label with disgust.

"Drink this now or I shall send you to the Forbidden Forest with those dementors!" boomed Professor Amycus and the child could do nothing but bring the flask to his mouth, shut his eyes tight, preparing for the worst and downed the whole potion in one gulp.

The classroom gasped and Ginny's stomach hurtled up to her throat, her heart beating fast against her chest. The child seemed to sway for a moment and then, his face slowly began turning lilac as he put his small hands to his chest and began breathing heavily, emmiting choking and raspy sounds. His eyes were bloodshot and bulging and when he was completely purple, he fell limp to the floor, shivering, eyes closed.

Ginny closed her eyes and felt like she was being suffocated. She had just made an innocent child severely ill and if she was anymore unlucky, the child could even die.

"Ginny Weasley," Professor Amycus called out and the students turned to look at her shaking and pale form. Professor Amycus smiled wickedly before announcing, "Excellent job! An 'Outstanding' grade for you!"

Ginny just stood there, out of breath and shaking with rage.

"Will you do the honours of sending this student to the infirmary yourself?" Professor Amycus said mockingly. Ginny stood there for a moment, taking in the shocked and solemn looks of everyone looking at her and caught the grey cold eyes of an unusually stoic Draco Malfoy. She looked at him and she thought that the tears streaming down her face and her shaking form would make him smirk or sneer. She waited but no smirk or sneer formed on his lips, only cold, grey eyes that were looking at her with what she took as something good, maybe empathy, but knowing Draco Malfoy, she just couldn't be too sure. She turned away, not wanting to confuse herself even more and fixed her gaze on Professor Amycus instead. She began walking slowly towards the limp form of the child. Everybody was silent and waiting. Even Professor Slughorn was on his feet now, looking anxious.

Ginny reached the purple, limp form and to everyone's surprise, especially the Death Eaters, she kneeled down in front of the student and took him into her arms and carried him. He was surprisingly light, which contrasted to Ginny's heavy heart.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" shrieked the familiar voice of Professor McGonogall followed by loud, heavy footsteps. Everyone turned to see her dashing towards Ginny, her robes billowing behind her, nostrils flaring and lips pursed tightly. She looked at the sick child in Ginny's arms and a look of horror broke into her face. She then turned to look at Professor Amycus and Alecto, who were looking smug and rather pleased with themselves.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a piercing cold voice. "These students could lose their lives! There is nothing wrong with the custom punishment of detention. Why turn to such methods?"

"You would do well not to question our methods, McGonogall. Might I remind you that these methods are Ministry-approved," Professor Alecto said.

"Ministry-approved or not, you will not take these barbaric methods of yours into Hogwarts!" yelled Professor McGonogall. She then turned to Professor Slughorn and gave him a disappointed look, under which Professor Slughorn faltered in shame.

"Miss Weasley, take Mr Shorthire to the infirmary at once," Professor McGonogall said without asking questions as to why she was carrying the student instead of levitating him. Ginny didn't need to be told twice. Briskly and as carefully as she can, she rushed out of the classroom and to the infirmary, praying feverishly that Madam Pomfrey had enough antidote in stock.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	4. Of Fire and Imperius Curses

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mostly (I think) in Draco's POV because here he starts to notice Ginny and her fiery personality. Oh well, review if you feel like it. :) Constructive comments and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Of Fire and Imperius Curses_

Ginny walked out of the infirmary just minutes before curfew, tired and worried. She had been helping Madam Pomfrey, much to the older lady's protests, to tend to those students who were given Virusion. Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape had already made antidotes but they had to wait for another three days before they mature; a fact that both scared and relieved Ginny.

She rotated her neck and rolled her shoulders, trying to rid herself of the straining pain cumulating in her muscles. She was now walking down the already dark and silent corridor and she shivered against the cold. She hated the corridors at night; when everything appeared to be taunting and cold. The portraits' snoring and occassional grunting or eyes staring as she passed by only made her more intimidated. She would never admit it, but ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident, she never really got over her fear of the dark.

She tried to focus her mind on something else instead, quickening her pace. Unconsciously, an image of Harry flashed in her mind and she allowed herself to think of him only to regret it after a few moments for a nagging worry and fear was now seeping into her gut. She wished he was alright and she wished that he would come back to her alive and well. She missed his smile and his bright green eyes that seemed to read the very depths of her soul when he looked deep into her eyes. She missed his comforting touches, hugs and his kisses. She just missed him terribly.

"Weasley."

Ginny jumped, thoroughly startled and turned around swiftly, blazing red hair flying silkily as she moved to face the owner of the voice and when she saw who it was that had called her, she fixed him with a fiery glare, for a huge smirk adorned his sharp features, revelling at having caught her off guard.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" she hissed and then realizing suddenly that he was Head Boy and he was probably patrolling the grounds..

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Question is, Weasley, what do _you_ think _you're_ doing? It's ten minutes past curfew. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he said. Then, he grinned widely as if he knew something that Ginny didn't. "Or... Are you cheating on Potter and out on a rendezvous with another student?" he quipped, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I would be in bed if I wasn't standing here hearing you yap, wouldn't I? And no, I wasn't out on a 'rendezvous' as you term it. I was in the infirmary. Not that it's any of your business."

"Hurt your miniscule brain for thinking about Potter too much?" Draco sneered.

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I'm actually concerned about those students that _we _almost killed."

Upon saying this, Ginny thought she saw a flash of remorse in Draco's eyes as the remaining firelight flickered upon them but it was so ephemeral that Ginny decided to dismiss it.

"I'm sure the little buggers are alright. Professor Snape and Slughorn already made antidotes," he said and then he halted and looked at her. "They're alright, aren't they?" he asked, surprising Ginny as she thought she heard a hint of concern in his voice.

Ginny took a moment to recoup from the shock and shook her head. "No, not really. The antidotes aren't ready for the next three days," she replied sadly.

"Oh stop being so emotional, Weasley, and get back to your common room," he said harshly. The sudden change of demeanor didn't surprise Ginny much but she felt really annoyed, adding to her exhaustion. She gave Draco an affronted look before walking in the direction of the towers.

Draco watched her briskly walk away; her red hair bouncing with every step that she took and her long, toned legs from playing quidditch carried her lightly and swiftly across the corridor until her lithe form disappeared as she climbed up the stairs. There was something about that Weasley girl that puzzled him, something that he just couldn't figure out. She and that mudblood were almost the only ones who weren't throwing themselves at him; even the other Gryffindor girls did so albeit subtly. She was just very different from other girls and the fact that this seemed to be appealing to Draco, scared the hell out of him.

* * *

"Silence, everyone," Professor Amycus said coldly even if he didn't need to: the class was already dead silent, wide eyes looking at him anxiously. Draco ran a hand through his long, blonde hair as he watched the pathetic excuse of a death eater attempt to look intimidating and powerful. Sure, the use of his power and dark magic might've successfully intimidated and fooled some of the students but he was definitely not of them; if anything Draco thought him amusing. Draco's gaze unconsciously rested on Ginny and the look of contempt etched on her face told him that like him, Ginny was not at all afraid or threatened by Professor Amycus.

"Due to some incommodious interruptions, we have yet to practice the Imperius Curse," Professor Amycus said, causing the students to straighten and break into anxious whispers. Professor Amycus smiled wickedly before turning to Ginny. The class grew quiet again as everyone waited and stared at her. Draco watched her relaxed and composed demeanor and grudgingly felt a new-found respect for the girl.

"And who better to ask to perform the first Unforgivable but prissy little Miss Weasley here," Professor Amycus leered. A look of distaste clouded her face for a moment and Draco figured it was because of what Professor Amycus had called her; if anything Ginny was definitely not prissy nor little.

He watched with interest as the fiery red head stood up, her expression stoic as she gripped her wand tightly. He shifted in his seat to get a better view and he wished he knew what was going through the Weaselette's mind right now. He wondered whether she was really going to do it.

"Choose your victim, Miss Weasley," Professor Amycus said, grinning.

"I choose Neville Longbottom, sir," came her clear, determined voice. The class immediately broke into curious and surprised murmurs and heads turned towards Neville. Draco turned to look as well and instead of fear and anxiety, he saw a surprisingly hard look of determination on Neville's face. _Bloody Gryffindors got it all played out_ Draco thought to himself. He then looked at Professor Amycus to see a slightly defeated and disappointed expression on his face.

"Very well," he said reluctantly. Draco knew he was expecting the Weasley girl to protest and back down. "Front and center, then."

Ginny and Neville walked to the front of the classroom, their heads held high and wands gripped tightly in their hands. Draco watched, mesmerized by Ginny's fluid movements. Ginny positioned herself a few feet across Neville, who was facing her bravely. He nodded encouragingly and with a deep breath, Ginny made the wand movement and said clearly, "Imperio!"

Neville's brave face was immediately replaced by a blank stare which indicated that he was now under Ginny's spell.

Professor Amycus watched grudgingly as the girl successfully casted the spell. His mind racked for acts to command.

"Make him act like the dog that he is," spat Professor Amycus.

Ginny felt fury pulse in her veins as she complied and immediately, Neville fell down to his knees and hands and began pouncing and barking like a dog. She cringed in guilt as she thought how embarassing this would be for Neville but they had all agreed to this; the whole Gryffindor sixth and seventh years had agreed that they wouldn't let anyone else practice on them but their fellow Gryffindors, no matter what they were asked to do. She was not about to back out on her word.

Professor Amycus and the Slytherins broke out in wicked laughter and Ginny felt rage course through her. Draco continued watching the fiery red-hed. She was always amusing and at the same time, intimidating to watch, when she was angry.

"Make him kneel and bow before me," Professor Amycus commanded. Ginny's insides twisted with disgust as she once again, complied. This was one sadistic and ambitious Death Eater.

Professor Amycus gloated and grinned widely as Neville bowed and knelt before him. "Make him kiss my shoes." Ginny did and it took her all the resistance she had to keep herself from hexing the squat, ugly teacher into oblivion. His grin widened as the students looked at him in ill-hidden disgust and contempt; most the Slytherins were smirking and grinning. Draco wasn't smiling, though. He was disgusted by the Death Eater beyond words. Draco thought he wasn't even fit or worthy to be called a Death Eater. Amycus Carrow was pathetic and sad.

He watched as Ginny and the now awake Neville returned to their seats with dignified expressions, the other students looking up at them with awe; except for the Slytherins of course, who were sneering and jeering at them.

Draco just ran a hand through his hair again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	5. Of Muggle Studies and the DA

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school lately. Here's Chapter 4!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Of Muggle Studies and the DA_

"Muggle Studies is now a mandatory subject for each and every one of you," Professor Snape had announced during breakfast that morning much to Ginny, and everybody else's, annoyance. What was more horrible was that Professor Alecto was to be their teacher. Ginny wondered vaguely what Professor Alecto would be like and what she would teach.

She was heading down the hallway to the classroom when she spotted Luna coming out from the girls' bathroom, looking dazed as usual. Ginny called out to her.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Luna greeted. "The girls' bathroom smells like wild lycapuffs today. Yesterday it smelled like ollipers."

Ginny smiled as she fell in step with her friend. Luna's eccentricity was the closest thing they had to normal these days and that was enough to keep Ginny from fleeing Hogwarts. "You're off to muggle studies, right?"

Luna nodded, the same dazed smile never leaving her face. Soon, they reached the Muggle Studies classroom, which they saw was already half-full and quickly took seats next to each other and not a moment too soon too, for even before they were barely seated, Professor Alecto's stubby figure came strutting down to the front of the classroom. Ginny was suddenly reminded of Professor Umbridge sans the pink robes and flowers. Professor Alecto was instead fressed in dark, billowing robes that looked so much like Death Eater's robes that she might as well have worn her mask too.

"I believe I do not need to introduce myself," Professor Alecto in a voice that Ginny thought was alike the professor's brother. "What I shall be teaching you from here on," Professor Alecto began, her voice loud and shrilly. "is everything that you need to know about those... those unwanted blood tainters of wizards and witches!" She spat in disgust. "I believe that all mudbloods are being called into the ministry to submit themselves for questioning. There are no more here, am I correct?"

Nobody answered.

"Very well. Their presence is unwanted here and they are not worthy of learning or much less, performing magic. They are thieves of magic. Now can anyone- Yes, Miss...?" she said, eyes bulging at the sudden interruption. Ginny had just raised her hand up.

"Weasley, ma'am. You say they are not worthy of doing magic but many among the greatest wizards and witches are muggleborn, are they not?"

Professor Alecto raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, glaring at Ginny, who thought she could see a vein pulsating in the professor's temple.

"My brother has warned me of your quick but crude wit. To answer your question, they are still mudbloods; despite whatever they managed to achieve."

"So are you referring to these powerful wizards and witches such as Theofore Lewton and Whilhelmina Widelin as mudbloods who are not worthy of doing magic?"

The class stared at Professor Alecto as they awaited her reply. Who could not know Theofore Lewton, the wizard who discovered the medicinal properties of moon rock or Whilhelmina Widelin, famed for her love potions.

"And Froderick Hornicks?" asked a student.

"And Vildemer Grunt of the Tornadoes?" asked another.

Soon, names of famous muggleborn witches and wizards were being thrown at Professor Alecto, who was looking absolutely revolted.

"ENOUGH!" she boomed, her chest heaving and a vein throbbing in her neck in anger. The classroom immediately fell silent. "These... these mudbloods that you look up to are nothing but thieves of our magic. They steal our magic from us and become famous for it. They are selfish mudbloods who care only about themselves.

"Now, Miss Weasley, if you are done asking frivolous questions, I want you all to write a foot long essay on why mudbloods are considered the outcasts they are."

* * *

"Ginny!" Neville called out to the redhead who was walking down the hall that evening. He caught up with her, panting.

"Ginny, we need to talk to you," Neville said rather urgently. Ginny looked around the almost deserted hallway.

"Who's 'we', Neville?" she asked.

"Just come with us, Gin," Neville said as he quickly led her down a familliar hallway. Ginny's heart started beating faster. She knew this path. The familiar portraits and statues she usually passed by when she used to come here were etched in her mind. Neville was leading her to the Room of Requirement. She was certain of it. Excitement began pulsing through her veins.

"The room of requirement?" she asked. Neville shot her a wicked smile. He pushed open the door that had just appeared and pulled Ginny in quickly.

Ginny stumbled in after being shoved in rather roughly by Neville and what she saw there gave her quite the shock. Each and every member of the Dumbledore's Army was there, conveying greetings and waving to her. She looked around the room and saw that the three house logos were imprinted onto the wall; all except that of Slytherin. Everyone was seated on comfortable-looking chairs around the room or on the floor on big cushions. There was a big space in the middle of the room that Ginny took was for practicing spells and jinxes. She was immediately flooded by memories of the past year. This was where she learned how to defend herself. This was where Harry had taught her how to conjure her patronus.

Neville walked up to the group and they all smiled at her.

"We're reassembling the DA, Gin," Neville beamed at her. "Hogwarts is no longer what it used to be. We're rebelling."

Ginny took in the fiery determination in each and every person present that she could feel their determination and strength emanating from them. Ginny felt her heart swell with pride. A wicked smile broke into her face.

"It's about time," she announced and the group immediately broke into loud cheers and shouts.

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Muggle Studies classroom that afternoon, already ten minutes late. She had been so caught up discussing DA meetings with Neville in the Room of Requirement after lunch that she lost track of time. She reached the muggle studies classroom and ran in only to find Professor Alecto standing in front of the classroom looking angry, nostrils flaring and lips pursed.

Ginny quietly walked to an empty seat but before she reached her seat, Professor Alecto boomed at her.

"Late again!" she yelled. "And you never hand in my assignments!"

The whole class turned to look at her except for Luna, who was browsing through her textbook as if nothing was happening. Professor Alecto was right though; Ginny never handed in any of her assignments. She only just attended her classes to stay away from trouble and detention. She just felt to guilty and trecherous writing or even thinking about how muggleborns are supposed to be these vile, disgusting human beings. She just couldn't think of Hermione, who was the smartest witch she knew of, as vile and disgusting.

"I have assigned you three essays this week and you haven't handed in any one of them. You are always late and you come in acting like you own the place. I have had almost enough of you, young lady."

Ginny stood there, a stoic expression on her face as she prepared herself to take whatever Professor Alecto planned to give her but she was definitely not ready for what came next.

She heard the distant yelling of "Crucio!" and the next thing she knew, she was clutching her stomach and was down on her knees on the cold, stone floor. She felt a solitary tear of pain stream down her face, contorted with pain as she felt like her stomach and chest was being slashed by a sharp sword that she was surprised there was no blood at all, just pure, solid pain burning through her flesh.

"That ought to teach you never to go against me again! Crucio!"

Ginny bit hard on her toungue to keep from screaming as she clutched herself tighter as the curse hit her square on the stomach again. She was breathing heavily now and she was drenched in sweat, her face contorted with pain and when she looked up, Professor Alecto was looking down on her smugly, grinning. Everyone was looking at them now, even Luna, mixed emotions on their faces as some sympathized with Ginny and the Slytherins sniggering and smirking at her.

"Detention with Mr. Malfoy, Weasley. For a month!" she hissed as she walked back to the front of the classroom with a spring in her step, apparently feeling very proud of herself at the thought of finally making Ginny feel defeated but she was unsuccessful though. Ginny didn't feel defeated at all. If anything, she found all the more reason to hate and rebel against the vile teacher.

Ginny glared hard at the back of the stubby, short figure, cursing every cuss word she knew silently as she carefully made to stand up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	6. Of Motives and Dementors

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5! I don't think I'd be able to update in a few days so yeahh. Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys! And thanks to the silent readers out there. And oh, some names and stuff I just made up, like Whilhelmina Widelin and the other guys I mentioned in the Muggle Studies class. So is Megan Firth in this chapter.

And oh, this story won't entirely follow the books in coming chapters but only based on the events that was described in the book. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Of Motives and Dementors_

"You have detention with Malfoy?" Neville asked Ginny incredulously as they sat in the common room that evening. Ginny scowled.

"I don't even know what's worse; having detention with that git or being crucioed by that teacher," Ginny muttered, folding her legs underneath her on the couch. She winced as a stabbing pain shot through her stomach. She had already been given a healing potion by Madam Pomfrey but apparently, the potion wasn't working as fast as Ginny wanted it to.

"Why with Malfoy anyway?" Seamus asked, taking a bite from his pumpkin tart.

"Professor Alecto says he could do with some help. With what I don't know. Stupid really. He's got the prefects to do that," Ginny said.

"Isn't Megan Firth a 6th year prefect?" Neville asked. "Maybe you could ask her about Malfoy or something."

"And what am I supposed to ask her?"

"Ask her if Malfoy's having difficulties with any of his duties," Seamus said. Neville nodded. "That way we'll know what you have to help him with."

"Never mind," Ginny said. "I'll just have to stick it out."

"You're alright with spending every night with that Death Eater's son for a whole month? That's 31 days, Gin!" Neville exclaimed. He was about to ramble on some more when he saw Ginny staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're right! It's perfect!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"What do you- Ohhh..." Neville said as realization dawned on him.

"You can pry him for information, Gin!" Seamus said.

"Exactly!"

"But...that's dangerous. You'll have to be subtle and extremely careful!"

"Of course," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I can't just walk up to him and ask him what his father and the Death Eaters are planning, can I?"

"But you'll need to get closer to him," Neville said again. Seamus shook his head.

"I doubt Harry would like that," he said.

"It's not like it's going to be for real," Ginny argued. "And besides, the information I'll get will help him."

"Wait, I don't think its a good idea, Gin," Neville suddenly said. Ginny and Seamus stared at him. "If You-know-who finds out you've been leaking information to Harry, the Dark Lord could- no, _will_- hunt you down mercilessly."

A silence dawned on them as they looked at each other.

"He won't," Ginny said slowly, breaking the eerie silence.

"How can you be so sure?" Seamus asked.

"You forget, I was possesed by the Dark Lord once," she said. As she said this, goosebumps crawled down Neville's spine and the hair on Seamus' nape stood on end. Ginny herself was feeling a bit on edge and she wasn't entirely sure herself but she knew for sure that if the Dark Lord did find out that she had been leaking information to Harry, information that she'd stolen from Draco, Voldemort was going to kill Draco Malfoy first. That was a more than enough sign that she should save herself, should the situation demand it. Ginny suddenly shivered involuntarily and she knew that it wasn't because of the cold.

* * *

Ginny walked heavily and slowly to the entrance of the Great Hall that evening where she was supposed to meet Draco for the first night of detention. She was so frustrated with everything that was happening at Hogwarts that she couldn't eat a single bite during dinner that she just walked up to the common room to change out of her uniforms. 

She zipped up her sweater to keep herself warm as she walked up to the entrance where she could see Draco's tall figure leaning against the wall. He looked up when she reached him and to Ginny's annoyance, a wide smirk adorned his sharp features.

"What did you do this time, Weaselette?" he asked mockingly, pushing himself off the wall.

"Why do I have to spend detention with you, anyway?" Ginny asked, not answering his question. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow, smiling amusedly.

"You should feel lucky, you're spending 30 nights with the hottest bloke in Hogwarts."

Ginny could not stop herself from rolling her eyes as she let out a scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. You're only just so because Harry isn't here," she said coldly with pride. She waited for a scowl to replace the wide smirk on his face but to her dismay, it stayed there, flashing at her mockingly.

"So you admit I'm hot then?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uh... no," Ginny said simply.

"In time you will," was all that Draco said as he began walking to the entrance of the castle, but not before smirking at her. Ginny let out an annoyed sigh as she followed behind him.

"Where are we going anyway?" she queried.

"You'll see," Draco replied as he strode across the courtyard. Ginny followed, wishing she wore a thicker shirt underneath for the cold wind was now nipping at her skin through the fabric of her sweater.

Draco led her down a path that led to the wall at the edge of the courtyard. As they walked nearer, Ginny could see the huge, wooden door standing solitary against the grey expanse of the wall that led to the village of Hogsmeade. The night was dark now and the swaying of the massive trees around them and the swirling mist was giving Ginny goosebumps and unconsciously, she was falling into step closer to Draco. Draco halted next to the door and turned to Ginny, who halted directly in front of the wooden door.

"You might want to stand next to me before I show you what you have to do," Draco said. Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"Why would I-"

"Just stand next to me, Weasley," Draco said impatiently, cutting her off. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance as she grudgingly obeyed and stood next to him. How dare he command her about just like that. "Watch closely. I'll only show you how to do this once."

Ginny was about to retort when Draco raised his wand, muttering "Alohomora" and the huge door suddenly swung open. A gust of cold wind blew by as it did so, making Ginny shiver. Ginny could see the houses of Hogsmeade through the door as she waited for what Draco was going to show her next.

"Then you say-listen closely- _El Purefente Dementor,_" and a glowing strand of white light erupted from his wand and began to diffuse and swirl in the air.

Ginny didn't have the time to ask him what the spell was for at that very moment, the atmosphere grew even more colder and she felt like all the hope or whatever happiness she had left in her was being sucked out of her and blown away with the wind. _The dementors,_ she thought as she groped her sweater for her wand and gripped it tightly. Then, one by one, the hooded, decaying figures of the floating dementors began coming in through the door and into the Hogwarts ground, thickening the fog around them and causing the temperature to drop lower than it already was.

Ginny raised her wand to conjure a patronus, her heart hammering against her chest, but Draco snatched her wand from her hand easily.

"They won't come near you. You're with me," Draco said, glancing sideways at her indignant expression, brown eyes flashing with anger.

Soon, about twenty to thirty dementors were flying eeriely around the castle. An involuntary shiver ran down Ginny's spine as Draco pulled the door shut and performed a locking spell on it.

"This is what you'll be doing every night," Draco said so casually it was as if he had just told her that she eats three meals a day.

"Alone?" Ginny asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked as he slid his cold hands into his pockets and began walking back to the castle.

Ginny hurried up after him. "But you said just now that they won't come near me because I'm with you. Will they do if I'm alone?" she asked.

She didn't really understand what she had to do and she was getting slightly frantic.

"Do you want to do this alone?" Draco asked, making Ginny even more frustrated and impatient. She halted.

"Of course not!" she almost yelled but Draco just kept walking. He shrugged.

"Then you won't. That's it for tonight. Go back to your common room."

Ginny stood there, baffled, but not for long though, she didn't want to be left alone there with the Dementors. She angrily hurried after Draco into the castle. How she hated that git.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	7. Of Cold and Agony

**Author's Note:** Longer chapter! I felt very much like updating today so I sat down and wrote right after I got home from school! I enjoyed writing this chapter, the emotion and all and I hope you'll love it too!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Of Cold and Agony_

"Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey acknowledged as Ginny came in the infirmary. "Here to visit the students?"

Ginny nodded. "Are they alright now?" she queried, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, better. They all just need a few more weeks to fully recover. But some of them need to stay longer for they've been showing signs of trauma. All but little Mr. Shorthire there," Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

"Do you need help tending to them?"

"Oh no, dear, they're all fed and cleaned up. They might do with some talking and cheering up before bed though."

Ginny gave the older lady a smile and put her satchel down on a chair before doing so and when she entered the infirmary, her heart immediately filled with sympathy as she took in the sight of the five young students lying on their beds with solemn and sullen expressions on their faces which brightened considerably when they saw her. She was instantly filled with guilt as the fact that _their_ potions were the reason they were there in the first place sunk in and consumed her for the nth time; as always when she visited the infirmary.

She waved at them and gave them all warm smiles as she approached them.

"Feeling alright today, you lot?" she asked cheerfully, to which they nodded and answered cheerily. Ginny smiled as she held up a book. "I've got a new muggle story with me. Want to hear it?"

"As long as it's not a sappy romantic one like the last, Ginny," one of the boys groaned, causing all of them to giggle and laugh.

Ginny shook her head in mirth. She had told them about Cinderella the last time she was here. "Oh no, this one is more of an adventure, action-packed story. It's got magic too; different from ours but magic all the same."

"Well go on and tell us," they urged and Ginny smiled and sat on a chair in front of all of them. She was glad that even though they weren't entirely kids anymore and were practically teenagers, they enjoyed listening to the muggle stories she brought from the library.

"It's about a boy who could never grow up. A boy who had magic and could fly without a broomstick. His name is Peter Pan," she began as they quieted and listened to her intently.

When Ginny had finished reading the story, they were all fast asleep. All except one of them, Dustin Shorthire, the timid, thin Gryffindor that was given _her_ virusion. Her guilt and total remorse for what had happened must have formed a bond between the two of them, for among the five patients in the infirmary, she was closest to Dustin. She shut the book close as she approached him and sat on a chair beside his bed.

"Peter Pan was really brave," he said softly but loud enough for Ginny to hear. She smiled.

"Yes, he was. Even if he was only a boy, he stayed brave and fought against all the bad pirates," she said.

"I really miss my family, Ginny," the little boy said sadly. The sudden change in topic surprised Ginny but she decided to go along with it.

"I miss mine too."

"But they've sent out letters to our parents haven't they? Are our parents coming to get us?" he asked, looking at her expectantly with wide eyes. Ginny sat there, her mind racing. She didn't know what to say at all. She didn't know either if they had sent out letters to their parents.

"I... I don't know, Dustin," she replied, deciding to just tell him the truth, not wanting to have his hopes high on something she wasn't entirely sure about.

"Good."

"Sorry? I thought you missed them?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I do but I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and fight like Peter Pan did," he said with a conviction so strong that Ginny couldn't have imagined it coming from a timid-looking boy like Dustin.

It was then that she felt her heart swell with pride and elation. She had always liked Dustin. He was always very hopeful and seeing the bright side of things. These days, Dustin was what was keeping her feet planted on the ground and right now, she couldn't have been more prouder of him.

* * *

"All right, settle down everybody," Neville said to the boisterous group that had gathered for the DA Meeting in the Room of Requirement that night. The group immediately fell silent and all eyes turned to Neville. "We're just going to pick up from where Harry left off."

"Which is to just practice the spells he taught us and maybe learn some new spells too," Ginny said.

"Like that wicked bat-bogey hex of yours!" A guy from the back said and everyone erupted into laughter and approval. Ginny smiled. She knew she could cast a wicked bat-bogey hex but she didn't know that she was known for it.

"Yeah, maybe that as well," she grinned. She always felt so happy during the DA meetings. It was the only time where she felt like there was hope and that she had a purpose and a role in this war. She also felt like she was helping Harry in her own little way.

"So, let's start off with practicing our disarming spells," Neville said and he started pairing the others up and helping them out. Ginny looked at her friend in awe and it was then that she realized that who she was seeing in Neville wasn't the old, timid Neville anymore; he was a strong and determined leader now. The tough times preceding to the war had changed him and moulded him into that. With an appreciative smile on her face, she walked up to Luna and they began practicing their disarming spells on each other.

* * *

"You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, Weasley!" Draco yelled as Ginny came rushing up to him, her vivid red hair flying wildly behind her. She halted in front of him, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"I forgot, ok," she said indignantly.

"I should extend your detention with me to half-a-month. No wonder Professor Alecto is so furious with you," he continued.

"What important thing do we have to do tonight that you're so angry at me for being 5 minutes late!" Ginny snapped.

"5 minutes? Check your watch, Weasley. Or is it so battered that it doesn't work properly?" he spat.

"Right, maybe it was more than five minutes but so what?" she said. "It's not like you want to spend time with me or anything. If anything, I'd think you'd want me to be late all the time so you won't have to put up with seeing my muggle-loving, blood-traitor face." she spat angrily, eyes flashing.

_That,_ left Draco flabbergasted. He stared at her crossed arms and flushed face and he grudgingly marvelled at how beautiful she actually looked when she was angry.

"Just don't be late next time, Weasley," he said. "I hate slackers. Now let's go and let the dementors in."

They trudged up the same path to the stone wall, Ginny lagging behind Draco who was quick on his steps. Thoughts of Harry then strayed into her mind and she was immediately consumed by the familiar nagging worry that she always felt when she was thinking of him. The fact that she didn't have a clue of his whereabouts drove her crazy with a stabbing pain at her chest. Before she even reached the door, she saw that Draco had already opened it. She cursed inwardly at him as she rushed to his side just before the dementors came gliding eeriely into the grounds.

"You idiot, I was still out there in their way," she hissed.

"It's your problem you're so bloody slow," he snapped, still furious at her for being late. He still had a thousand things to do that evening and Ginny's being late was just plain troublesome. He could have already finished some of his duties in the time he waited for her. "You're lucky I'm even doing this for you."

But Ginny was no longer paying attention. Her gaze was fixed on Hagrid's hut some distance away. She could see from the windows that it was lit inside. Why had she never thought of Hagrid before? Draco closed the door and turned to face Ginny only to see that she had broken into a run.

Wasn't the bloody girl thinking? There were ruddy Dementors out there! He groaned inwardly and before he could register what he was doing, he was sprinting after her.

"Ginny!" he shouted, calling out to her but Ginny kept on running, not even slowing down to respond to his calls. He tried running faster, trying to catch up with Ginny but she was just as fast as he and she had the advantage of a head-start. Draco tried to look through the fog to see where Ginny was headed and immediately saw the shape of Hagrid's hut. What in the name of Merlin did she need from that massive oaf at this time of night?

Draco kept running, suddenly aware of the cold seeping through his Slytherin sweater. He saw Ginny halt in front of Hagrid's hut, panting and knocking frantically on the huge door. Soon, Draco was next to her, heaving as he took in her frantic state.

"What the bloody-" but Draco was cut off by the opening of the door and saw Hagrid's huge figure standing before them with Fang right behind him, tongue wagging.

"Ginny! What are yeh doing here? There are dementors out ere this time o' night!" he muttered and then turned to Draco and looked at him as if bowtruckles were coming out of his nose but he didn't have time to ask Ginny what Malfoy was doing with her for at that moment, Ginny began rambling with panic.

"Hagrid, do you know where Harry is? Have you got news of him? You've got to tell me, Hagrid! It doesn't matter if you're sworn to secrecy by the Order, you must tell me, Hagrid! The Order must have owled you of news of him!" she was clutching at his robes now, yelling rather frantically.

Draco was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion from Ginny. She had always looked so cool and indifferent so this scene unfolding before him surprised him a great deal.

"Please, Hagrid. Tell me he's alive. Tell me where he is," she said between sobs, tears streaming steadily down her face now. Hagrid stood there, baffled.

"I, I 'ave no idea where he is, Ginny," he muttered and Draco thought he just heard the half-giant's voice break and he could swear he saw unshed tears glistening in Hagrid's eyes. Draco himself didn't know what he was feeling at that very moment. He felt sadness and some kind of emotion rushing through him but what surprised him and confused him the most was the feeling of wanting to comfort her. He shuddered. He didn't know if it was because of the growing cold or the emotions he was suddenly feeling.

"You must know, Hagrid," she said, shaking her head, brown eyes pleading. "You must know..."

"I don't, Gin. I'm sorry."

Then she looked at Draco as if he had just popped out of nowhere.

"It's because you're here that he doesn't want to tell me!" she yelled at him accusingly. Draco leaned back at her outburst, feeling rather taken aback.

"Even if he weren't 'ere, I wouldn't be able ter tell yeh, Gin. I don't know a thing. The Order doesn't have a clue where Harry is either," Hagrid said.

Ginny turned back to Hagrid.

"You really don't know?" she asked.

Hagrid shook his head sadly. With that, Ginny sniffed and straightened, trying to regain her composure. Once she thought she had, she turned to Draco.

"Let's go back to the castle then," she said, hoping her voice had not given away her brokenness and the emotions she was feeling inside. Hurt. Anger. Frustration. Quickly, they turned their backs on Hagrid as they both walked to the castle.

"Weasley, you shouldn't-" Draco started as they reached the shelter of the castle.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," she snapped, cutting him off. "I'm already utterly humiliated at having broken down in front of you. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"I just-"

"Fine then!" she yelled, halting and turning to face Draco. "You want to humiliate me? Taunt me? Tease me? Go ahead, Malfoy! I don't really care what you think of anymore."

Draco stared at her sopping wet clothes and angry face and for the first time in his life, he saw a person who was just as broken and frustrated as he was.

"You're cold and wet. Get back to your common room," was all that he could say softly and he watched her momentarily surprised expression turn to a softer, tired look as she nodded. She looked at him searchingly.

"No, I won't tell anyone what just happened," he said. He didn't know what made him say that but he felt like he had to. He was surprised though when her eyes flashed with anger again.

"How am I to know for sure that you won't tell your death eater buddies that Harry is nowhere to be found? I can't trust you and I won't," she said coldly and with that, she turned away and began walking to the towers, leaving a confused _and_ hurt Draco behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	8. Of Memories and Musings

**Author's Note:** Just a little fun chapter on Draco and Ginny that I thought was needed to balance out the darkness and minor angst of the previous chapters. I also remembered that Blaise Zabini was not mentioned even once in Deathly Hallows so I thought I might add him in and redeem him as well. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Of Memories and Musings_

Draco stood there, baffled, taking in the lingering scent Ginny had left behind as she fled. He didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was that the feeling really sucked.

Was Ginny wearing a facade of strength and fortitude all this time? Or was it just a side of her that she never showed to anyone? He didn't want to let this get to him. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't even his business. Why did he feel so sorry? For what, he didn't even know. If anything, he should be revelling at her desperation and distress and making fun of her but right now, all humor in him was drained.

He tore himself away from his reverie and decided to finish his headboy duties when he halted, having noticed a solitary figure at the end of the hallway with what appeared to be a trunk levitating behind the figure. Draco squinted in hopes to get a better view of the student's face.

Was this student running away? What was he doing in the hallways after curfew? With a trunk at that! He began approaching the figure who, as Draco came nearer and nearer, appeared to be a young man. As the distance closed in between the two, it dawned on Draco who this man exactly was.

"Blaise!" he exclaimed, coming up to the dark, italian boy. Blaise came up to him grinning and the two old friends embraced, patting each other on the back. "What are you doing here?" Draco grinned as they broke apart, all thoughts of Ginny put aside and forgotten.

"Just got back from France. Apparently, another one of my mother's relationships didn't work out. So I'm back here," he said. "Glad I am."

"Ah, you wouldn't be if you knew what's been happening around here," said Draco, shaking his head but still smiling. He was thoroughly gratified that he now had a compadre that had sense talking to. He was tired of sticking around Crabbe and Goyle and their idiocy.

"Been having a hard time without me?" he joked as they began walking to the dungeons.

"Yeah, been really hard," Draco replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "All jokes aside though, Hogwarts has gone bloody out of place."

"What's been happening, mate?"

"Dementors are out there-"

"Ah yes, I had a bloody difficult time going through those bloody things. It's a good thing Professor Slughorn saw me and brought me to his office and then see Snape."

"Did you meet the Carrows?"

"Just the woman. Alecto was it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nasty piece of work there. They perform Unforgivables on the students."

Blaise shook his head.

"That bad, huh?"

"There's even worse things," Draco continued as the two shared stories and caught up with each other. It was the first time since he set foot on Hogwarts that Draco felt like he wasn't alone and he was glad that Blaise was back.

* * *

Ginny woke up late the next morning, thankful that it was a Saturday. Her eyes stung and her nose was stuffy from crying the whole night. Crying because of her humiliation and regret at having broken down like that and in front of that Death Eater too! She felt so stupid all over again that she could do nothing but throw the sheets back over her head and groan.

How was she to face the stupid ferret now? Surely news of her emotional outbreak would be all over Hogwarts now and people will begin to see her as weak and vulnerable which was stupid really because she had only broken down and snapped because the unspoken of and locked up emotion and feelings of helplessness that had built up in her chest was already too much for her to bear. She believed that the dementors' presence didn't help either and brought her to the edge and made her snap so vehemently.

She exhaled sharply as she threw off the covers, deciding to just stick it out and say hello to the new, bright, wonderful day that awaited her. She got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed in jeans and her quidditch shirt that had the number 8 on it. It was then that she realized she missed playing quidditch so she decided to that she was going to head out onto the pitch that day. She quickly made her bed and walked out of the dormitories.

She was expecting people to stare and whisper about her when she went out to the common room but to her surprise, no one took a second glance at her as they greeted her as usual. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Did he not tell anyone? He must've had, seeing as what seemed to amuse and entertain him was ruining her life. She walked out of the common room and out to the hallways and still everyone greeted her as usual; no awkward stares, glares or whispers or giggling. The slytherin girls she passed paid no attention to her at all although she did get looks and stares from some of the guys.

She began to relax, rolling her shoulders and rotating her neck. Maybe no one knew. Maybe he didn't tell anyone. She walked out into the sunny grounds and revelled in the warmth tickling at her skin and face pleasantly. There was a slight breeze too that caused her long, red hair to flow and dance around her head.

She walked to the quidditch pitch and saw that it was empty. She kept walking until she reached the center of the pitch and halted there. She drank in the smell of the lush, green grass as she turned round and round, looking at the empty stands and she was immediately filled with nostalgia and memories began flooding her mind.

The stands were full of loud, noisy students cheering their teams on and she could feel the energy emanating from them. The crowd was crazy as the Gryffindors fought neck by neck against the Ravenclaws at that Quidditch Final. Ginny was searching furiously for the golden snitch, wanting more than ever to win the quidditch cup for she didn't want to let her house down, especially Harry, who she knew was counting on them to win the quidditch cup again, even if he never voiced out this desire verbally, Ginny could read it in his green eyes.

And then she saw it, fleeting in the center of the pitch and she wasted not a second as she dived for the snitch. The crowd cheered louder as she did so but all she could hear was the rushing of the wind in her ears as she increased her speed. She didn't even notice Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker, catch up closely behind her. She pushed to the broom's speed limit as she chased the snitch around the pitch. She was flying at such dangerous speed that the crowd stood silent, even the players on the pitch were tense, anticipating what was going to happen next anxiously. Ginny leaned in on her broom to gain more speed as she reached out her right hand, straining the length of her arm to reach the snitch and then her heart swelled with triumph as she felt her hand close on the tiny, fluttering sphere. She grinned with elation as she heard the commentator, Luna, announce that she had caught the golden snitch and that Gryffindor had won the quidditch final yet again. Ginny thought she had never heard such a joyful thing in her whole life as the crowd went crazy over their victory.

She closed her eyes as the memories came flashing back to her. It was after that quidditch match that she had shared her first-ever kiss with Harry. She could still remember each and every detail; how she had rushed to Harry, only expecting a friendly hug but she got more than she bargained for. Sure, Harry took her in his arms alright but when she felt Harry's lips come down on hers in a gentle but firm kiss, she could do nothing but fill with elation and give in, melting in his arms. She could remember the warmth and sweetness of his lips and how she could feel the desire and feelings in that very kiss that told her he cared for her; that he wanted her and she could have never been happier.

The memories consumed her as she threw back her head and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the warmth and slight breeze grazing her face, the tendrils of red hair flying gracefully, framing her face as she revelled in that moment of peace that she knew was only ephemeral.

She stayed there like that and little did she know that a young, blonde man was watching her from the edge of the pitch, mesmerized by the serenity and peace that was engulfing her beauty in that moment.

* * *

"It's about time," Draco said as Ginny came up to him.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't think you'd show up tonight."

"It's not like you'd mind anyway," she snapped.

"Course I'd mind," he said. Ginny blinked at him. "Because I have a lot of things for you to do tonight," he added quickly.

"Right," Ginny said. "Tell me what I have to do so I can get it over with."

"I'll bring in the dementors and you patrol the castle."

"The _whole_ castle?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Alone?" she said softly. A blonde eyebrow was slowly rising.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Meet me back here when you're done. Problem?"

"Uhm..no. I'll get on with it then," she said.

"You sure?" he asked. "You're not afraid of the dark or anything?"

"Of course not!" she shrieked defensively even before he finished asking the question.

_Hah, I knew it,_ Draco said. _She IS afraid of the dark. _

A smirk formed on his lips and Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing. Get on then," he said, waving her off with a grin on his face. She scowled at him and made a face as she turned and walked into the corridors. How dare he assume she was afraid of the dark. What an idiot. She'd show him who's afraid. Jerk. She walked on without so much as a second glance. She could feel Draco's laughing eyes boring into her back as she walked on so she straightened and squared her shoulders and began walking in what she hoped was with confidence.

Everything was going perfectly fine, her strutting down the hallway confidently with her head held high when she had to freaking slip on a freaking piece of candy wrapper and she freaking fell flat on her arse and back and she heard Draco freaking burst into laughter. Really loud.

Ginny lay there, groaning and cursing her misfortune and utter bad luck. There was going to be a big, purple bruise on her butt the next morning for sure and it was going to be painful. She heard Draco still shrieking with laughter as he approached her and looked down on her.

"You alright?" he managed to ask between snorts of laughter. It was quite funny really and if she had been under different circumstances she would have laughed with him but right now, she felt utterly embarassed and furious. She was being laughed _at_ by the stupid ferret.

"Thanks for the help, Malfoy," she said sarcastically as she pushed herself up from the ground and winced as a throbbing pain shot through her back and she rubbed the part vigorously, willing for the pain to go away. Draco wasn't laughing anymore but he was instead grinning like an idiot. She scowled and gritted her teeth at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, the mirth still evident in his voice.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Well if you weren't trying so hard to impress me this wouldn't have happened."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Impress you? What a big, arrogant jerk you are!" She winced again as pain shot through her back.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, his expression suddenly serious.

"Where do you think it hurts?"

"Just show me where it hurts, Weasley," Draco said impatiently, taking hold of her arm that she was using to rub her sore hip.

"What? No way!" she cried indignantly, trying to pry her arm from his grip but he was too strong. He tightened her grip on her arm and she stilled, muttering curses that both amused and annoyed Draco. He pushed her shirt up slightly at her hips and saw clearly the purple bruise that was starting to form on her hip.

"That's nasty," he said. Ginny rolled her eyes and then winced at the coldness of Draco's fingers against her skin, pressing at the bruise.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked as the pain tightened, trying to get out of his grip.

"Stay still," he said as he pulled his wand out but she just wouldn't cooperate.

Finally, after a few moments of struggling against each other, Ginny's shrieks of protests and her painful pinches on his arm, he released her rather roughly.

"Does it still hurt now?" he asked, rather annoyed.

She halted and pressed on her hip and felt no pain at all. She checked and saw that the colour was now even and it was as if she didn't fall at all. She glared at Draco.

"What, no 'thank you, Draco'?" he said, smirking.

"Idiot," was all she said as she turned and walked away.

"Hey, you still have to patrol the castle!" Malfoy yelled after her, smiling even though he didn't know why. Apparently, she was very amusing to annoy.

"Do it yourself. Or just give it a rest. It's Saturday night," she yelled without looking back at him and Draco watched her disappear as she climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, still grinning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	9. Of Patronuses and Chocolate

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8 for you! And oh, I had a slight dilemma about Ginny's patronus. Does anyone know what it really is? I googled it and they say that in the movie, Jo wanted it to take the form of a horse but according to some, they claim that they Jo said in an interview that Ginny's patronus is a phoenix. I'm kind of confused about that.

Well enjoy this one coz I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Of Patronuses and Chocolate_

"Have you gotten information yet?" Luna asked Ginny as they sat in the library that afternoon.

"No," Ginny replied, not looking up from her book about Muggles. She was working on one of the many essays Professor Alecto had assigned her while Luna, who was keeping her company, read another issue of The Quibbler; upside down, of course. "I've only been on detention with him for a few days."

"Are you two getting along well?" she asked in her dazed voice, not looking up either from her magazine.

Ginny snorted. "Hardly," she said as she turned a page.

"Well I hope you do though. It'd be quite nice."

Upon hearing this, Ginny let go of the book and it dropped on the table with a thud and stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"He seems very lonely. He doesn't have any friends," she said. Then, she put the Quibbler down and looked into Ginny's eyes. "He'd do with a nice friend like you."

Ginny gaped. "Have you seen him lately? Smirking and grinning like he owns the whole castle? In case you haven't noticed, he has a lot of friends in Slytherin."

"They're only friendly to him because he's a death eater."

"Most of the Slytherins are death eaters," Ginny argued.

"Not as high in the Dark Lord's ranks as he is."

Ginny stopped short. She knew, from what George and Fred had told her, that Draco was given an important mission to kill Dumbledore but failed. Ginny thought Draco would have suffered the Dark Lord's wrath but clearly he was forgiven, seeing as the bloke strutted his arse and smirked and grinned as if the Dark Lord had never touched him. That was why she refused to think that Draco was lonely. The boy didn't even have feelings other than pride, selfishness, egotism and did she mention pride?

* * *

"Late again," Draco muttered angrily as he checked his watch which read 8.35 in the evening. He had been waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall and by now, all patience that he had in him was exhausted and he was feeling very furious and decided that he had just had enough of her and her tardiness. He glanced down the hall. He was going to find her and when he does, he's going to teach her a lesson so harsh that she won't even think of being two seconds late for detention again.

Before realizing it, he was searching the whole castle and it was in the library where he caught a glimpse of her unmistakeable red head at one of the tables. He approached her angrily, ignoring the inquistive stare on Madam Pince's face and his mouth was already open and ready to give her a good scolding when he saw that Ginny's head was resting on her arm on top of a thick book, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Apparently, she had fallen asleep in the middle of finishing her last essay. Draco closed his mouth.

Without even realizing that he was staring and watching her state of peace for the second time that weekend, he was brought out of his reverie when Ginny stirred ever so slightly. He tensed and froze on the spot as Ginny's eyes fluttered open and when she saw him, she jolted upright, a revolted expression on her face.

"Are you stalking me?" she hissed, horrified.

"What?" Draco asked incredulously. "Why would I be stalking you? For your information, you're _very_ late for detention."

Ginny gave out a sigh of exasperation. "It's Sunday and I have detention with you?" she asked in ill-hidden disgust.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Weasley," Draco spat.

"Then why do you keep bugging me about it?"

Draco halted and froze as Ginny's works sunk in and ate at him. Questions suddenly flooded his mind._ Why_ was he always bugging her about it? _Why_ was he always craving her company? And it's only been a few days of detention with her. Surely he had not taken a minor liking to the Weaselette. He shuddered at the thought and quickly thought up a reason.

"Because, Weaselette, if the Carrows find out that you've been skiving off detention, they might assign you to me for an extra or maybe a few more months," he said coldly. "And trust me when I say that spending the whole school year with you, every night at that, is_ not_ even on my list of things to do."

He could judge by the look of anger that was replaced by grudging accordance on her face that she had come to see reason.

"And so is on mine!" she yelled defensively.

"Then why don't you just come early and get it over with? I have more important things to attend to than to put up with you and your frivolous antics."

Ginny couldn't help the blush from creeping up to her face as she remembered the past night's events and she felt the anger rise in her. She was about to retort when Madam Pince came up to them, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing with anger.

"Might I ask, Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley- What you are doing yelling _inside_ the library? And at this time of evening too!" she said tersely, glaring at them with her hands at her hips. "Please take your argument outside," she said in a dangerously low voice.

Ginny and Draco's eyes met and they glared at each other for a second as Ginny began packing away her things while Draco stood there, glaring at her and crossed his arms. Ginny slung her satchel over her shoulder and grabbed her parchment as she stalked out of the library angrily with Draco close at her heels.

"You let the dementors in tonight," he hissed at her. "Alone."

At hearing this, Ginny halted and turned on her heel to face him, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth as she dropped her parchment and satchel onto the ground, turned around and walked quickly onto the grounds.

Draco wasn't expecting that. He was expecting for her to chicken out or give petty excuses, but then she never did chicken out or give petty excuses. He was feeling so furious and angry at her that he didn't even stop her or go after her, knowing full well that Dementors would hurt her without the presence of a death eater.

He watched from the entrance as Ginny stood bravely next to the door, wand at the ready as the door swung open. Moments later, Draco saw the swirling white light that erupted from her wand and swirled dangeously in the air and not a second later, the dementors began gliding in but to Draco's utmost horror, the Dementors did not glide into the grounds and disperse around the castle like they should. Instead, they began circling around Ginny.

Draco suddenly felt fear and worry grip him as his legs broke into a run, hoping to reach her in time before they sucked her soul. Draco's blood ran cold as this thought ran through his mind. He could see Ginny amidst the swirling darkness and coldness. She was holding her wand up high, frantically looking around and Draco saw that she was not screaming but was instead looking so fiery and ready to take on the Dementors.

He ran faster but stopped short when he heard the distant yelling of "Expecto Patronum" and a blinding, magnificent white light flashed and immediately took the form of a glorious, phoenix whose wings were magnificently spread as it tackled the dementors all at once, driving them away.

He stood there in awe at Ginny's patronus and at Ginny herself. He had never thought that her patronus would take a form of such a magnificent and fiery creature but then again Ginny had always been fiery and magnificent too, Draco grudgingly admitted. He watched her and his heart suddenly began thumping against his chest so hard when he saw her sway at the spot she was standing and promptly fell to the ground.

Before he knew it, he was sprinting towards her again. He put a hand behind her head, which only lolled to the side when he lifted it and guilt suddenly pooled at his conscience. It was all his fault and he knew it. He took her into his arms and began carrying her -without thinking and realizing it- to his dormitory. He muttered the password at the portrait of a dragon that was guarding his private chambers and it swung open. He wasted no time in entering and gently putting Ginny down on his plush green couch.

_Chocolates, chocolates,_ he chanted to himself furiously as he searched his small but immaculately clean mini kitchen.

"Accio chocolates," he muttered and the larder swung open and a bar of choclate came flying at him which he caught easily with the reflexes of a seeker. He unwrapped it and quickly brought it to Ginny but then realized that he was faced with yet another problem.

How was he supposed to shove chocolate into an unconscious person's mouth? He put the chocolate down on the coffee table as he thought. He had no potions with him and asking Snape for some would only arise inquisition and suspicion, something he just can't deal with now.

Before he knew it, he was slapping Ginny's face which was as cold and pale as a corpse, an eerie contrast to her blazing red hair. He slapped her short and gently at first but got increasingly harder as his frustration and worry increased. He saw Ginny's eyebrows furrow and her eyes tightened.

"Wake up, Weasley," he said, still slapping her. "Ginny, wake up for Merlin's sake."

At that, Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him weakly. Draco hoped she hadn't heard him say her name as he grabbed hold of the chocolate, broke a big chunk off and shoved it into her mouth roughly.

"Owh," Ginny groaned, her mouth full of the sticky, sweet chocolate as she felt the warmth seep back to her up to her toes and fingertips. She ate the chocolates with satisfaction until she remembered why she needed it in the first place. She shuddered, remembering the cold, desperate feeling she had back there. She had struggled to remember happy memories and she used the memories of her and Harry in her fifth year. The memories of when they were happily together.

She pried herself from her thoughts and sat up, looking around her. She wondered where she was but she had an inkling that she was in Draco's head boy dormitory. Draco halted in front of her, holding out a glass of water. She narrowed her eyes at the glass.

"How do I know you've not added any poison?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't so just drink it."

Ginny took the glass from him and drained it.

"There. Happy?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. Draco took the glass from her and put it on the coffee table. He then flopped himself down on an armchair, feeling utterly relieved. The colour had come back and she was once again rosy and glowing. "Why'd you take me here? The infirmary was nearer."

"They'd ask too many questions," he replied. Ginny shrugged.

"Don't you share a common room with Daphne Greengrass?" she asked. Daphne Greengrass was the Head Girl.

"No, she has her own quarters."

"How come you never patrol with her?"

"Because she's assigned during the day."

"You mean you have to patrol during the day? What for?" she asked again. Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" he asked exasperatedly. She shrugged again.

"I just want to know," she said simply. "You owe me anyway. You sent me to those dementors."

She said it in such a casual manner that Draco felt even more guilty.

"Speaking of dementors," she began again, "Why do they gang up on me when I'm not with you?"

"Thought you would have figured that out by now, Weasley," he said.

"I haven't," she said. "So why don't-"

"They don't harm anyone who's with a death eater," he cut across her. Ginny quited as realization dawned on her.

"Oh," was all she could say.

A silence dawned on them, both staring at the fire. They were both very much surprised to find that the silence wasn't really awkward; in fact it was comfortable; sort of warm and welcoming.

"Aren't you going to ask me to leave?" Ginny said suddenly, in a voice that was barely audible Draco thought he had only imagined it.

It was after a full minute that he responded. Ginny thought he hadn't heard her.

"Stay as long as you want," he said, surprising both himself and Ginny, whose eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hair line.

Now it was starting to get really awkward. Pleasantly awkward though, Ginny thought, if there were such a thing. But she couldn't stay. She didn't know if she wanted to or not but she knew she couldn't. There were a million reasons echoing through her mind and most loudest of them all was Harry Potter. What would he think if he found out that she had stayed in Draco's chambers to her own accord?

Ginny stood up and looked at Draco, who was still looking into the fire, his leg lifted so his left ankle was on top of his knee, leaning back with his fingers at his lips, as if deep in thought. Without a word, she slowly walked out of his chambers.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	10. Of Amortentia and Duels

**Author's Note:** Chapter 9 for you! So sorry I took a long time to update. Exams are coming up. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys! Really appreciate it and I love hearing from you guys so don't hesitate to drop a review or a constructive comment.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Of Amortentia and Duels_

"Merlin, Gin, aren't you going to do anything about it?" Neville asked as they walked to Potions that morning. Ginny had just told him about her ordeal with Malfoy the night before.

"No," she said. "He's guilty and I'm going to use his guilt to my advantage."

Neville grinned and said no more, apparently satisfied with his answer. Before they entered the potions classroom, Seamus came running up to them.

"Where were you, mate?" Neville asked. Ginny thought Seamus looked rather flushed.

"Woke up late, that's all," he said, not looking them in the eye.

Neville shrugged and Ginny raised an eyebrow as they entered the potions classroom. They walked to their usual seats and settled down. Professor Slughorn was already in front of the classroom so after a few minutes of allowing the students to settle down, he began speaking.

"Now, now, students," he began. "Today we are going to brew something more interesting. I know the seventh years have all been shown Amortentia-"

The seventh years groaned. Ginny shared a look with Neville and smiled. A love potion. She thought it was kind of cool.

"-but the sixth years have not," Professor Slughorn said. "This time, I am not only going to show you the potion but you are going to make the potion yourself."

The classroom immediately buzzed with excitement. Even Ginny was a bit excited. She turned to say something to Seamus when she suddenly caught the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy who was sitting next to Blaise Zabini. They made eye contact for a mere 2 seconds or so before Blaise tapped him on the shoulder to tell him something which forced him to turn away. Ginny raised an eyebrow and decided to just dismiss it.

"Instructions are on page 248 of your textbook and guidelines are on the board. You may start immediately."

Ginny opened her textbook and found the correct page. She read the instructions over and over carefully, took the required things and soon, she was up and busy stirring her cauldron. The guidelines on the board read that if brewed correctly, the potion was supposed to turn white and smooth at the 18th clockwise stir. Ginny counted and when she had reached her 18th stir, to her elation, the potion immediately turned white and smooth and it reminded her of fresh milk. She smiled.

She heard Neville grunt and she turned to look at his potion which, to her surprise, was a gooey, gray mixture which looked to Ginny like cement. She gave Neville a symphatetic smile which he returned with a groan. Professor Slughorn came up to them and shook his head at Neville's cauldron and immediately asked him to clean up and write an essay on Amortentia instead. He then looked at Ginny's cauldron and a look of pleasant surprise broke into his chubby face.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, excellent brewing again! 50 points to Gryffindor!' he exclaimed, making the other students look at her; the Gryffindors looked at Ginny with pride and wide grins while the Slytherins gave her dirty looks. 50 points and she wasn't even done with her potion yet. She was starting to really get fond of Professor Slughorn so she smiled and caught the raised eyebrow and scowl on Malfoy's face so she gave him the sweetest smile she could give him without having to throw up. He just turned away from her.

Ginny then proceeded with her potion and after adding essence of rose, her potion bubbled and this time, the instructions told her to stir 18 times anti-clockwise and at the 18th stir, the potion was supposed to turn a pearly sheen colour and after 18 stirs, it turned into just that. Ginny beamed at herself and took note of the smell that was wafting to her nostrils.

She took in the scent of fresh grass which reminded her of the quidditch field and the second smell, the smell of rich chocolate but it was at the last scent that she scrunched her forehead, trying hard to remember where she had smelled that musky, metallic scent that made her senses tingle quite pleasantly. She couldn't place the scent so in the end, she just took it to probably be Harry's scent. She immediately felt disheartened at the thought that she had already forgotten how he had smelled. She frowned at the thought of him and as usual, she began feeling worried and sick again.

* * *

Ginny, Neville and Seamus walked to the dungeons for Dark Arts with heavy hearts and a sick feeling in their guts, knowing the terror and evil that awaited them in that cold, dank classroom. 

"Why isn't Professor McGonogall doing anything about Hogwarts now when we need her the most," Neville complained.

"If she does, she gets sent out of Hogwarts and there'll be no one from the Order to keep an eye on us," Ginny said.

"What do you think the Order's doing right now?" Neville asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Probably training or doing something to help Harry. I just wish I was out there with them, helping out, you know."

"Yeah, we're not exactly any safer here as we are out there," Neville said.

"My mother thinks so too but she knows she can trust Professor McGonogall and she knows that we aren't going to get killed here. They're trying not to spill too much magic blood."

Seamus looked kind of distracted and didn't join in on their conversation.

"Let's go inside before Carrow arrives. Wouldn't want to get crucio'ed again, would we?"

Ginny shrugged again. She knew things were only just starting to get worse.

And she was not wrong. For a few moments later, Professor Amycus strutted in, behind him yet another group of younger students looking pale and afraid. She wondered with anger what he planned to make them do this time. She glanced at the Slytherins, who were smirking and wolf-whistling with amusement but saw Draco sitting back on his chair with his arms crossed and his expression stoic and Blaise doing just the same. Professor Amycus' voice caught her attention.

"These students," he gestured at the line of students in the front of the classroom, "have gone against my rules knowingly."

He turned to one of them, a boy who appeared to be in 4th year Ravenclaw, and to everyone's surprise, backhanded him so hard that blood splurted out of the boy's mouth and he fell to the ground.

Ginny gasped and felt anger grip at her. She glanced down the line of students and saw that there were about 15 to 20 of them; most of them were Gryffindors, and only a few were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but there were none from Slytherin. She knew that was no coincidence.

"And you," he then turned to a Gryffindor whom Ginny knew was Marco Firth, Megan Firth's brother. She took a quick glance at Megan who was seated with two other girls with their arms around her shaking and pale form.

"You would do well not to mention the Undesirable No.1's name ever!" yelled Professor Amycus and Ginny swore she could see a vein throbbing in his temple. So that was it? Marco had mentioned Harry's name and he was being punished for it? He backhanded Marco hard not only once, but twice and caused Megan to give a loud yelp. She appeared to be on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Stop! Please stop!" she pleaded.

Professor Amycus slowly turned to her, eyes wide with anger and jaw clenched tightly. He glared at Megan, who glared back intently.

"You dare interrupt me!" he shouted to her face. "And you dare look me in the eye, glaring? Stand up and join your brother in front!"

Megan did what she was told, her demeanor strong but shaking.

Professor Amycus then adressed the whole classroom.

"Does anyone else wish to join her?" he asked, challenging them.

Silence.

And then, the screeching of a chair against the stone floor was heard and they all turned to the sound to see Neville and Seamus standing up. Everyone seemed surprise and the Slytherins were sniggering and shouting "Fool!" or "Idiots" at them.

Then, Ginny stood up and then Parvati stood up and soon, most of the Gryffindors were standing up and joining the students at the front of the classroom. The Slytherins were laughing and jeering at them and so was Professor Amycus, whose toothy grin was almost up to his ears.

"Ever the noble ones, you Gryffindors," he sneered. "Your nobility makes you look like idiots."

The slytherins cheered and jeered even louder. All except a few, namely Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Draco was just sitting there, in the front row, his arms crossed and expression still stoic. He was looking at the now, huge group of students in front of the classroom, particularly at the red-head standing in between Neville and Seamus. Blaise looked mildly annoyed and interested at the same time.

"This is just perfect, don't you think?" Professor Amycus asked the Slytherins, who cheered in response. "No better time to practice the Cruciatus Curse than right now, don't you think?"

The Slytherins cheered even louder.

"Very well," he said. "Now, I choose Draco Malfoy to do the honor of casting the first Cruciatus Curse."

Everyone turned to stare at him while the Slytherins clapped and shouted their support and elation. Blaise looked at him and tilted his head as if to tell him that he had no choice. Draco exhaled exasperatedly and gripped his wand and stood up.

He scanned the group of students in front of him, deciding carefully which one to choose when Professor Amycus interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh no, Mr. Malfoy," he said, grinning. "I shall choose your victim for you."

Draco suddenly felt extremely annoyed but decided that it would probably spare him from having to make a decision but when Professor Amycus announced who he was going to curse, he felt like a 10 gallon stone was dropped onto his shoulders.

"Ginny Weasley," he announced, his voice smug and dripping with venom.

Neville and Seamus looked at Ginny with wide eyes but she just shrugged and stepped down and faced Draco and looked him in the eye. He could see no fear in her clear, brown eyes; only sheer anger and determination.

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't hurt her so soon after he had just sent her to the dementors. He may appear cold and aloof to other people but he was still human. He still had feelings. He waited, hoping Professor Amycus would change his instructions. The stars must have been on Draco's side, for Professor Amycus did just that.

"Now, now, hold your horses, Draco," he said. "I know you must feel more than ready to hex this silly Weasley into oblivion."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Ready was the exact thing he was not.

"But I have a better idea," Professor Amycus said. He then grinned widely. "You duel."

Once again, the Slytherins broke into cheers while the group of students in the front of the classroom looked at each other in surprise and broke into curious murmurs and gasps..

Ginny stood there, baffled. Duel? Right now? Right here? Was he crazy? What if he killed her right then and there? A shiver ran down through her spine. This was bloody crazy. Insane.

Little did she know, the same thoughts were running through Draco's mind. He knew Ginny wouldn't mind getting hurt and shedding a little more blood but he thought it would be better to avoid it all the same but there was really no choice. He couldn't go against Professor Amycus' rules. That would just raise suspicion. Like he said, he just couldn't deal with that. He thought that the best thing to do was to go through with it. He knew Ginny would be thinking the same.

Before she knew it, the tables and chairs were already pushed to the walls, providing a wide, clear space for them to duel. Draco immediately walked to the center of the classroom. Ginny stood rooted on the spot.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised and a smirk adorning his sharp features, challenging her, daring her. Fury immediately replaced her anxiety as she took her place in front of Malfoy and faced him, jaw set and eyes flashing with fury.

They bowed to each other, wands gripped tightly in their hands, and then turned around to take ten steps away from each other. Ginny counted her steps carefully and when she stepped at ten, she turned around abruptly and for a a fraction of a second, their eyes met and she surprised Draco by yelling "Expelliarmus!" but Draco, who realized this not a second too soon, quickly blocked the spell and yelled "Stupefy!".

Ginny jumped to the side and avoided the spell and wasted no time muttering another spell. Draco, who was distracted by Ginny's fall, did not notice this and soon, bat-bogeys were flying around him and attacking him. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the classroom erupted into laughter and began cheering loudly for Ginny. The Slytherins, on the other hand, began jeering at Ginny.

She wasted no time in using the distraction as she muttered "Expelliarmus!" and Draco's wand shot out of his hand. Draco flung his arms around him angrily, trying to swat the nasty creatures out of his way.

_Bloody hell!_ he thought. If there was one hex that Ginny was an expert at, it was the Bat-bogey hex. He tried muttering "Accio wand!" and his wand flew back to him but before he could do anything, Ginny had shouted "Stupefy" and he became rigid and stiff as a board as he fell to the ground.

_Damn it,_ he thought as he fought to break the magical bonds gripping him. The whole classroom sounded like a crowd from a quidditch arena during a quidditch final: defeaning and very much fired up. He stood up, now free from his bonds as he quickly raised his wand up to Ginny, who was already in a duelling stance, her wand raised as well and her eyes portrayed amusement. It was her turn to challenge him now.

He was beginning to get really furious now, what with the added taunts and jeers of the other houses but he knew better than to let them get to him. Ginny stood there in front of him, both their wands raised and pointed at each other.

Suddenly, the classroom seemed to spin and a bright coloured light erupted from somewhere behind him. A hush was spread across the crowd as he watched the horrifying scene unfold in front of him.

Ginny was kneeling on the cold, stone floor. Her blazing red hair hiding her face like a curtain as her back rose and fell heavily as she breathed. She was clutching her stomach tightly and she raised her hand and to her horror saw bright red liquid smeared on her hand. Her breaths were short and ragged now and she turned her head to look at Draco, her eyes pleading and piercing at the same time as if to ask him 'What have you done?' and then, without warning, she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Draco had never felt more confused in his life.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	11. Of Plans and Feigned Friendships

**Author's Note:** I realized that the flow of this story is a bit too slow so after this chapter, I'm going to try to speed things up a bit. Anyway, I apologize for the really late update coz I'm really busy with exams so this one's a bit longer. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_Of Plans and Feigned Friendships_

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Professor McGonogall screeched as she entered the classroom and as soon as she saw the bloody mess that was Ginny Weasley on the floor, she gave a very uncharacteristic shriek of horror. She rushed to Ginny, clutching the neck of her robes and feeling utterly terrified.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Finnigan! Please bring Ms. Weasley to the infirmary at once!" she ordered rather frantically and the two were more than willing to oblige.

She turned abruptly to Professor Amycus, whose expression feigned innocence and sympathy as Neville and Seamus levitated Ginny's limp and bloody form out of the classroom.

"Did you have this done, Professor Carrow?" she asked in a high-pitched angry voice, her nostrils flaring. "Might I remind you, Professor Carrow, that this is not how lessons are taught here in Hogwarts!"

"Why, McGonogall, need _I _remind _you_ that Hogwarts is no longer under the control of that lunatic Dumbledore but under the Dark Lord's," he retorted calmly while he tried to glare Professor McGonogall down but her cold and loathing glare fought him back just as strongly.

"You are Head of Slytherin House and you do not have the right to punish students outside of your house," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Have you forgotten, McGonogall, that my sister and I are the Disciplinarians of Hogwarts?" he asked. "We have every right." he said, smiling smugly.

Professor McGonogall sniffed and nodded tersely, reluctantly accepting defeat even if she knew she just had to. She could not lose her temper and cool now if she didn't want to be fired. She needed to be there for the students.

"Dismiss your class, Professor Carrow. I believe it is nearing dinner time," she said coldly before she walked out of the classroom.

Draco's mind was racing as fast as his heart was beating against his chest. He knew he wasn't the one who casted the spell. He didn't even know what spell had been cast on Ginny but he had an inkling that it was a dark spell and who else in the room other than himself could know dark spells like these but Professor Amycus? Draco knew without a doubt that it was him.

The rage that had been gurgling and bubbling inside of him ever since Ginny was struck felt like it was about to explode right then and there but he waited. Waited until the students filed out and emptied the classroom. He nodded for Blaise to not wait for him and at last, he and Professor Amycus were alone. Professor Amycus must have expected this for he was now face to face with Draco, smiling smugly.

Draco glared at him, his wand gripped tightly in his wand hand and his free hand fisted tightly, as if ready to throw a punch right then and there.

"Why didn't you let me finish the duel?" Draco asked, his voice low and coming out like a growl.

"Why, I would have thought you would be grateful for the favor I did you," Professor Amycus said.

"It was no favour. I could have finished her myself," Draco said. _Without having hurt her as much as you did, _he thought to himself bitterly.

"It appeared to me that you were losing, Draco."

"We were only just beginning."

"I'm a very impatient man," Professor Amycus said. "I'd rather you finished the duel quickly. Why are you so fussed about this, Draco?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing with curiosity. "Do you have, say, emotional ties to the poor, inbred witch?"

What the bloody hell? This was no time to be personal. Or was it? Draco didn't know. All he knew was that he was furious that he had hurt Ginny like that.

His mouth opened to say 'no' but no voice came out. What the hell was happening to him?

"Cat got your tongue, Draco?" Carrow asked, grinning knowingly. "If your father knew..."

"I don't have emotional ties to the witch," Draco said as calmly and as indifferent as he could. "All I wanted was to finish her on my own but you didn't let me," he added.

"Oh, you will get the chance soon, Draco," Professor Amycus said. "The war has already begun and you know it won't be long until it shall be brought upon Hogwarts and the Dark Lord brings down that idiot of a boy. Until then, you will have to wait," he said and with that, he walked out of the classroom and left Draco to his thoughts.

An involuntary shiver ran down Draco's spine as he registered everything that Carrow had just said. It was true. He knew it was true. The war began the moment the Dark Lord first cast the killing curse on Potter and he knew that the end of the war was near.

He also knew that one of them had to die in order for the other to live but this was a war. Many people are bound to be killed off and many of them will be killed by him. Killed by Draco Malfoy himself.

The thought rang through his head repeatedly, giving him a throbbing headache. But the worse thought in his head was, what if he killed Ginny?

He shook his head and let out a frustrated growl before running a hand through his hair and walking out of the now cold, dark and empty classroom.

* * *

"You didn't do it, man," Blaise said as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in Draco's headboy dorms after dinner that night. It had only been four hours since the incident and already Draco was looking like hell. He was pale and hadn't eaten anything at dinner and he hadn't changed out of his uniforms yet, which were now dishevelled.

Draco didn't look up from the fire. "I know."

"Then what's wrong?" Blaise asked as he took a swig out of his butterbeer.

"I don't know," Draco said, still not looking up from the fire.

"You want to go see how she's doing in the infirmary?" asked Blaise.

Draco looked up at him this time, surprised at his friend's question. Never in the world did Draco imagine that Blaise would ask him so casually if he wanted to see how a Gryffindor was doing in the infirmary; much less a Weasley.

When Draco didn't answer, Blaise put his bottle of butterbeer on the coffee table and got up on his feet.

"Come on then, mate," he said, rolling his eyes.

Draco stared at him, bewildered. He knew Blaise was the only friend that he could trust that understands him but never did he think that he would be able to read him so easily.

"Right then," relented Draco as he got on his feet. He eyed the bottle on the glass coffee table which was making a water mark and raised an eyebrow. "Not until you throw that bottle away and wipe my bloody table."

Twenty minutes later, they were face to face with a tired-looking Madam Pomfrey who just nodded for them to go inside. Draco was after all, Headboy, so he had the privelege of going anywhere, anytime, with absolutely free access.

Draco started to walk in but when he saw Blaise walk to a chair and settled himself into it, he gave him a questioning look.

"Go on, mate. I'll wait here," Blaise said and with a nod, Draco walked in.

He didn't notice the other sick students on the bed for he only saw one thing: red. He immediately saw her red hair and without realizing it, he was rushing to her as silently as he could.

He reached her bed and took in her sleeping form, her hair fanned about her head creating a halo of beautiful, dazzling red which, to Draco's opinion, made eerie contrast against her pale skin. Her eyelids were closed and her lips were just as red as her hair, suddenly making him want to feel them against his own but those thoughts were out of his head as soon as he saw the scratches on her neck and shoulders and some on her face and he felt like he knew there were even more longer and deeper wounds under her shirt and couldn't help but feel extremely guilty again.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do so he just stood there, looking at her, feeling all awkward even if he knew she was sleeping and couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly before turning around and leaving the infirmary, his heels clicking softly against the white tiles.

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and opened her eyes. She was feeling very puzzled at that moment and it only added to her throbbing headache but she didn't seem to care. All she cared about right now was the fact that Draco had just visited her here in the infirmary and apologized at that! She decided that he really was a walking enigma.

And she intended to figure him out once she got out of here.

* * *

The week passed by without further incident and Ginny finally got out of the infirmary. It was quite fun and relaxing being in the infirmary where she was in the good company of the lower year students that were still there because of the Virusion. She was always visited by Luna, Neville and Seamus and her bedside table was full of charmed singing cards and chocolates.

They were always laughing and joking around that you wouldn't think they had suffered earlier. They shared jokes and stories with each other and often stayed up late much to Madam Pomfrey's chagrin. All of their shared stories and secrets were interesting but it was one thing that Dustin told her that got constantly had her thinking about a certain blonde, annoying boy.

Ginny, Neville and Luna had also further planned how they could get information from Draco and their plan, much to Ginny's annoyance and reluctance, required her to get close to Draco for information. Much like their last plan but this time, they had the advantage of knowing that Draco was somehow feeling guilty and knowing Draco, who was so used to feeling nothing other than pride, ego and joy in seeing others suffer, he would probably do anything to get rid of the unfamiliar feeling.

Ginny groaned to herself as she thought about the plan. It was only a little after lunch time and she had the whole day off and wouldn't be attending classes until Monday so she went up to the dorms first to get ready to implement for her plan.

* * *

"At last, the last class of the week is over and the weekend is finally here," Blaise said to Draco as they walked out of the dungeons.

"Yeah," Draco said, his voice distant.

"Oh come on mate, don't tell me you're still thinking about the Weaselette," Blaise asked.

"You saw what happened to her. How can you not think about her?" Draco asked as he eyed his friend warily.

"Yeah but you've seen how she copes. She's strong. She'll pull through, mate," Blaise said as he patted Draco's back before muttering the password to Draco's Head Boy Dormitory and went right in but before Draco could get in himself, Blaise came running back to him with a a bit of a frantic expression on his face.

"You won't believe who's in here," Blaise said, his eyes wide.

Draco raised an eyebrow and pushed past him, wondering who the bloody hell had figured out his password and trespassed into his private dormitory.

He got his answer though, when he saw Ginny curled up on his couch, her face buried in a book. Apparently, she still hadn't noticed that they were in there.

Draco cleared his throat to get her attention, wondering why and how she had gotten in here. Ginny looked up and she immediately brightened.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in," she said brightly.

Draco eyed the intruder warily.

"You're not even supposed to be here," he said.

"Oh, hello, Zabini," she said when she saw Blaise, completely ignoring Draco's comment. Blaise smiled at her, looking amused.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

Ginny turned to him suddenly and looked at him for a moment as if she had forgotten he was standing there.

"Oh," Ginny said before shrugging. "I assumed that after you helped me out with the dementors, gave me chocolates and apologized to me that night in the infirmary that we had formed some kind of friendship and that I'm welcome here anytime I want," she said casually.

Blaise scoffed while Draco fought the blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

"Well you're very badly mistaken, Weasley," he said, feeling annoyed now.

"About what?" Ginny asked. "About us being friends or about me not being welcome here? Because I distinctly remember you telling me to stay here as long as I want," she finished.

Another scoff was heard from Blaise, who was grinning lopsidedly with amusement. Draco froze.

"How'd you even get my password?" he asked, trying to change the subject as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I heard you when you brought me here that night," Ginny said. "Electus semita? What does that mean?" she asked, tilting her head to one side and then shrugged. "Probably something raunchy."

Blaise snorted and gave out a sort of sudden shriek of laughter. Draco glared at her, all sympathy and guilt for her gone without a trace.

"Why are you really here, Weasley?"

Ginny took note of his low, deep voice that indicated that he was really annoyed now so she decided not to play at him anymore, for fear of being kicked out. She needed to get on his good side if she wanted this plan to work.

So she put on a sad and stoic face and slid back onto the couch. Suddenly, she burst out crying.

Draco and Blaise were very much surprised by this sudden outburst of emotion and Draco couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed at her unpredictable attitude. Draco looked at Blaise, who looked at Ginny and looked back at Draco who looked at Ginny and then looked at Blaise who shrugged and walked to his side.

The two friends looked at each other. Finally, Draco gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't cry, Weasley," he said in a the most gentle voice he could speak in. Ginny's sobs only got louder.

"You made me think we're friends!" she shrieked in between sobs and coughs of tears. "But now, you say we're not!" She was acting as best as she could and she hoped that they would buy it.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up and Draco scowled. What the hell? He looked at Blaise who looked back at him annoyed. Blaise shook his head and went to sit down next to Ginny's crying form.

"Uhm... it's going to be alright, Weasley," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders carefully but Ginny practically jumped into his arms, an act which totally surprised both Draco and Blaise. Ginny kept crying, her tears soaking Blaise's uniform.

Blaise froze, unsure of what to do next. Draco gestured for him to pat her shoulder, which Blaise complied.

"You... you have friends in Gryffindor right? In fact you're really popular. Besides, I don't think you'd really want us to be your friends," Blaise said, still patting her shoulder. Ginny's cries turned to wails and heavy sobs.

Draco looked at the two in frustration as he furiously walked to the couch and crouched down so he was level with Ginny and Blaise. He closed his eyes for two seconds and took a deep breath.

"Look, Weasley,-" Ginny shrieked and wailed louder. "-Ginny," Draco corrected himself quickly, "If it would shut you up-" Blaise glared at him. "I mean, if it would make you feel better-" Draco took a deep breath. "-we'll be your friends."

_Finally,_ Ginny thought as she immediately stopped crying and looked up at them with wide puppy eyes. Despite of himself, Draco felt his heart soften. He cursed himself for feeling that way.

"Really?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "You guys will be my friends?" she asked, grinning widely as she pulled away from Blaise, looking from him to Draco repeatedly.

"As long as you don't tell anyone," Draco said, standing up. Ginny jumped up and hooked her arm in his and squealed. Draco looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Oh yes! I won't tell anyone, swear!" she said. She then grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him up from the couch and hooked other arm in his. "Let's go have some ice cream!" she shrieked.

"How'd you know I had ice cream?" Draco asked, feeling rather uncomfortable at Ginny's vice like grip.

"I didn't," she exclaimed as she dragged the two reluctant boys into the kitchen.

He didn't know why and it surprised him that he wasn't feeling that bad about this whole thing. He knew he had just done it because of his guilt and because he just can't stand the sound of women crying but there was also something about Ginny that made him do it.

And it scared the shit out of him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	12. Of Freedom for the Captured

**Author's Note:** I apologize dearly for having not updated this story in a long time. I've been really busy with my exams. To make it up to you, this chapter's a bit longer. Hope you read and review.

Thanks!

---

And oh, thanks very much to _**thejealousone**_ for poiting out my mistake about Cho Chang. Due to that mistake, this chapter has been edited slightly. Really sorry about that!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Of Freedom for the Captured_

She pushed the door to the girls' bathroom warily, listening carefully to see if there was anyone there. When she had finally made sure there was nobody else inside, she entered and immediately welcomed the dank, cold solitude it had to offer.

Ginny let her satchel drop to the floor as she walked to the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and immediately decided that she wasn't liking what she was seeing. She was paler than usual and her freckles seemed to awkwardly stand out more. Her hair wasn't somehow bouncy and light; the red locks seemed so heavy and dark. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't been eating nor sleeping for days. Actually, that was exactly what she had been doing.

That week had probably been the most stressful and awful week of her life. Students were being punished here and there; many had even been imprisoned in the dungeons. What was terrible was that most of them were from Gryffindor House. They were so helpless. Even the professors couldn't do anything. Not even Professor McGonogall, whose word was absolutely law back when the war hadn't yet begun.

That was why the DA had been practicing more often lately. They couldn't practice in the evenings nor the afternoons so they all had to practice after midnight until the wee hours of the morning; which explains the dark circles under her eyes. Recently, the DA had been scheming plans to free the imprisoned students. If not all of them (which they all agreed was an impossible feat, no matter how much they wanted it to happen), at least those who looked like they wouldn't be able to stand any more of it; the most weakened ones.

And ss if she didn't have enough on her plate, Professor Slughorn had just assigned her to tutor Daphne Greengrass in Potions. As if she didn't have a mountain of homework to finish. She was to start on Saturday evening, and was to go on until Daphne had at least achieved an Exceeds Expectations. How did Professor Slughorn expect her to tutor a Slytherin? Ginny had to admit, there was nothing that she didn't like about Daphne but there was nothing that she _liked_ about her either. She didn't know her. All she knew about her was that she was one of the quieter Slytherins, if there were ever any. The girl hardly talked. She wasn't like Pansy nor Millicent, who used their words to cut through others. Daphne was... she was just quiet.

_Probably keeps all her angst and anger inside. She must be a fierce enemy if provoked, otherwise she wouldn't be in Slytherin,_ Ginny thought.

She turned the water tap and winced at the cold, clear liquid rushing out of it. She closed her eyes and splashed her face with the cold water and savored the refreshing feel of it; the water droplets sliding down her smooth face and the coldness of it refreshing her, as if the cells on her face were being awoken. She opened her eyes and was pleased to see that her face had at least brightened a little bit.

_At least the evenings aren't so bad,_ she thought, smiling.

It was the evenings of the day she always looked forward to and most of the time she would think that it's a bad sign and that the war was driving her mad. After all, it was with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini that she was almost always spending her evenings with. They don't do much. Sometimes they would just talk about what was happening at Hogwarts. Sometimes Ginny would do her homework while they played Exploding Snap or Wizard's Poker and would ocasionally ask them questions when she was too lazy to refer to her textbooks. They didn't mind. Sure, they got pissed off sometimes but it seemed like they were getting a bit used to having her around. She almost even enjoyed their company more than her fellow Gryffindors and that somehow put her off but she knew that it was because they reminded her of Harry too much. Even being in the Gryffindor common room just reminded her of Harry, Ron and Hermione too much and it always made her sick with worry, which is why she avoided the common room as much as she could.

She wiped her face dry with a quick spell and combed her hair with her fingers. She heard _and_ felt her stomach grumble and she decided it was time that she get a good meal. She checked her watch and was delighted to see that she would have more than enough time to get dinner at the Great Hall. She picked up her satchel from the floor and slung it onto her shoulder as she quickly headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy asked, but not unkindly when he felt rather than heard Ginny enter the room silentlly, for what reason he didn't know but he had a hunch that she wanted to maybe surprise him. He continued writing as he heard her let out a defeated sigh. He smiled.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked as she flopped down onto his couch.

He shrugged. "Blaise wouldn't even think of sneaking up on me," he replied, still not looking at her, quill furiously scratching on his parchment. "And I'm pretty sure Blaise doesn't smell like flowers."

He stopped short as he realized what he had just said. He still didn't look at her as he waited for her to react but no reaction came. She only came up to his desk and sat herself on one of the chairs opposite him. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't realize he was holding as she asked him a question.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning forward to see what he was writing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped, a bit annoyed at her nosy-ness.

"This sentence right here is wrong," she said as she pointed to a sentence on his essay as if she didn't hear him. "It's effect is to enhance and liquify the potion, not to make it coagulate."

He looked at her sceptically. She pulled his textbook to her and began searching for the correct page. Draco watched as she turned page after page, her deep brown eyes scanning each page carefully but swiftly; her forehead and pretty eyebrows knitted in concentration. He then watched as her face suddenly brightened at having found the correct page. She smiled as she pushed the textbook back to him and pointed to a paragraph on the page.

"It's stated right here," she pointed out.

He quickly read the paragraph and grudgingly found that she was right. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised but when he saw the smirk that he thought could easily rival his, plastered on her face, a smile crept involuntarily onto his lips. Sometimes, he thought that she would have done better in Slytherin and this was one of those times.

"See?" she said smugly. "Professor Slughorn didn't assign me to tutor Greengrass for nothing."

"Show off," Draco said as she grinned.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked, to which he merely shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably out with Pansy somewher sha-" he paused, stopping himself. Tattling on the only person he considered to be his friend was one thing he didn't want to do. He watched her eyes widened slightly and she smiled with curiosity.

"I thought you were-" she paused, trying to find a word that would best describe any kind of relationship or social associations he could possibly have. "_dating_ her," she finished lamely, deciding it was a safe word.

He scoffed. "Pansy's as bright as the smartest troll there is in the world," said Draco. "Not my type," he added, shaking his head.

"So Blaise is into dimwitted girls?" she asked, getting amused.

"No, he just likes girls who are easy to-" he stopped short, catching himself again. "Don't you ever shut up, Weasley?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She smiled sweetly.

"Why, Malfoy? Getting annoyed?" she asked coyly.

"You have no idea," he said, shaking his head as he rolled up his parchment. He didn't mean it though. He knew he didn't. He felt it. Somewhere deep down inside of him he knew he liked having her around and now he had a little feeling that he was beginning to _want_ having her around. She was very different from the girls he had... _associated _himself with. She was smart, confident and wasn't afraid of him. Not to mention she was also a great quidditch player and attractive too, in her own way.

He smiled as he watched her bounce off to his little kitchenette to get ice cream, just like she does everytime she's in his dormitory.

* * *

"No, Ginny, you can't be involved in this," Neville said rather sternly, surprising everyone in the room of requirement. Ginny scowled. They had just finished practicing a few defense and offense spells and were going through their plan to free the students. The plan had sounded really good, until Ginny found out she was not to be part of it.

"Why not, Neville? I'm one of the fastest you've got around here," she retorted.

""I can lend her my necklace. It wards off the knargles," Luna said dreamily, who everyone ignored.

"You've been into too much trouble, Gin. You'd get expelled if we're caught. We can't afford to lose any more of our members," he replied and everyone in the room began nodding and mumbling their approval.

She turned to all of them and crossed her arms.

"You all agree to this now?" she asked them accusingly, daring them all to answer.

"Ginny, Neville's right," Parvati Patil said softly from a corner where she sat next to Lavender Brown and her sister, Padma. All eyes turned to her. "You're one of the best we've got. We can't lose you. I'm sure Harry would want you here, helping us fight against the Dark Side," she finished, her eyes showing more than a hint of fear and worry.

Ginny looked at her with distaste she was subtle enough not to show. How dare she talk about Harry as if she knew him so well. She was peeved that Parvati had brought Harry up but when she thought of it, maybe the girl was right. Harry would probably want her here, fighting and giving them hell.

"Fine," she snapped. "Just do your best and keep safe, alright. All of you."

* * *

Terry Boot crept up the hallway leading to the dungeons silently and looked around carefully. Once satisfied that everything was clear, he pressed his DA galleon and Neville and Michael's galleons began to vibrate as a signal. They took the signal and quickly headed down the dark, silent hallway as quickly but silently as they could, the moonlight the only source of light they had as they couldn't use their wands just yet for fear of being seen. It was times like these that Neville wished he had one of those invisibility cloaks that he knew Harry owned. His heart was hammering against his chest and beads of sweat were sliding down his forehead.

They opened the heavy, wooden doors that led to the stairwell down to the dungeons; Michael constantly feeling for the vibration of his galleon in his pocket. The lookouts, Terry, Cho and Luna were assigned to signal them about anyone who was coming. Like Neville, he had never felt more nervous in his life.

They descended the dark, spiral stone steps, their only light coming from the tip of their wands. They could hear sounds now as they descended deeper down into the dungeons and after a few more steps; they could make out the sounds of cries and shouts for help. They finally reached the bottom of the stairwell and the wooden door that stood before them elicited nothing in them but fear and anxiety. Both boys gulped and looked at each other before Michael nodded to Neville.

Michael put his hands on the cold knob of the door, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest as he slowly turned the knob. He pushed it open carefully, trying to avoid motion that would make the door squeak. He pushed it slightly ajar and looked in.

What he saw inside almost made his heart drop. Students he both knew and didn't knew were imprisoned in cold, dank cells; mostly 3 to 5 students in one cell. Most of the girls were crying and shrieking for help and the boys had stoic and pale expressions on their faces. The stench was unbearable and the dark almost unabled him to see beyond the four to five cells that he could see. They all looked so forlorn that Michael couldn't help but symphatize with them. He was so caught up in pity for them that he had almost forgotten Neville was there. He turned to Neville and nodded. He pushed the door open widely and the light from their wands illuminated the dark dungeons at once, surprising the students and eliciting scared shrieks and louder cries from them.

"Shhh, calm down, it's us," Michael said in a soft voice but it seemed like the students just got all the more afraid.

"Please, calm down, it's Neville and Michael. We're here to help you," Neville said loudly and to his and Michael's surprise, the sounds and shrieks died down immediately, replaced by eerie, hopeful silence.

"Neville! It's me Dennis, Dennis Creevey! Help us please. We've been here for almost a week without food nor water," Dennis cried out to them, almost desperately as he pointed to the three girls with him in the cell, all looking ghostly and forlorn. Neville quickly pointed his wand to the cell entrance.

"Alohomora," he said loud and clear. His heart rose at the thought of the padlock releasing but was immediately disheartened when nothing happened. He tried again.

"Alohomora," he said slowly, pronouncing every syllable as correctly as he could but still nothing happened. "Oh, do something will you, Corner?" he yelled as he turned around, frustrated but to his horror, found Michael on the floor in a full body bind, eyes wide with fear.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Longbottom?"

On impulse, Neville's head quickly snapped towards the direction of the dark, dangerous voice and found there, wand raised high and a wide, annoying smirk plastered on her face, Alecto Carrow; all four and a half feet of the squat woman. Just then, sounds of hurried footsteps were heard and soon, Amycus Carrow was by her side, robes dishevelled and hair in a disarray. His face immediately broke into a sadistic smirk at the sight of Neville and Michael.

"Look what I've found, Amycus," Alecto Carrow cooed, her pig like smirk never leaving her face. She pointed her wand at Neville and he saw her mouthing a spell and that was the only thing that Neville saw before his whole world blacked out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	13. Of Emotions and Affections

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for you. I've sadly noticed that there's a huge difference from the number of hits to the number of reviews this story gets. I've taken time and effort to write this story and would appreciate it very much if you'd leave reviews and/or constructive comments.

In the previous chapter, I made a mistake about Cho Chang. Thanks to _thejealousone _for pointing that out and therefore the previous chapter has been edited slightly.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Of Emotions and Affections_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"She's going to be late. Just like any snotty Slytherin. I just know it," _Ginny thought to herself, scowling as she repeatedly tapped her quill on the table she was sitting at in the library. She checked her watch; 8.03 a.m. Three minutes and still the High and Mighty Head Girl hadn't arrived yet.

She heard an annoyed hiss and she turned towards the source of the sound to find a frowning Madam Pince, hands propped on her waist as she attempted to give Ginny a piercing glare. Ginny immediately stopped tapping and mouthed "Sorry" to the angered older lady who then turned away. Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the librarian.

"Well, now I know you Gryffindors aren't just a bunch of goody-two-shoes, but a bunch of immature individuals too."

Ginny looked up at little Miss Headgirl and scowled.

"It's about time you arrived," said Ginny as she checked her watch. "Five minutes late. What, got caught up in trying to find something to wear?"

Daphne Greengrass smirked and eyed Ginny with an up-to-no good glint in her eyes.

"I take it that you haven't heard the news yet," she said, smiling as if she knew something Ginny didn't as she sat down on the chair opposite the annoyed Gryffindor.

"What news?" she asked, eyebrows knitted together with curiosity.

"About your Gryffindor friends, of course," said Daphne as she took out parchment, a variety of quills and an ink well from her satchel and began arranging them neatly on the desk. Usually, Ginny would comment on this but her curiosity was very much piqued. She waited for Daphne to elaborate further but to her annoyance, she didn't.

"Oh, will you tell me already!" Ginny growled through gritted teeth.

Daphne glanced at her and rolled her eyes. "Longbottom and Corner were caught trying to free the students from the dungeons," she said as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

Ginny's eyes widened. _They got caught? Shit._ How come she wasn't told about any of this by the DA? She knew she wasn't involved in the plan but didn't they think she would have at least wanted to know how everything was going? She immediately felt anger course through her veins.

"From what I've heard, they were on the receiving end of a few very nasty Crucios," Daphne continued, shaking her head. Now, Ginny was not only mad. Oh no, she wasn't mad; she was fucking furious.

She stood up abruptly, causing her chair to screech loudly against the stone floor. To her surprise, Daphne had gotten up from her seat too, looking angry.

"Where do you think you're going, Weasley?" she asked angrily.

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed her mouth and frowned.

"You can't do anything as of now," Daphne said, crossing her arms. "Nobody knows where the Carrows have hidden them."

All the colour immediately drained from Ginny's face.

"Oh don't worry, Weasley. They won't kill them. They're pureblooded, aren't they?" Daphne asked, surprising Ginny. Did a Slytherin just express concern (if you would call it that) for someone other than theirself? Ginny nodded and the somber expression on Daphne's face was replaced by that of determination.

"Very well then, in the meantime, you're not going anywhere till you teach me how to brew this potion correctly," she said, sitting down and opening her textbooks. Once again, the Head Girl managed to surprise Ginny, who couldn't believe that a Slytherin was actually willing to be taught. Much less by a Gryffindor. She shook her head as she tried to push her thoughts of Neville and Michael to the back of her head and tried to put her mind into helping Daphne instead.

Two and a half hours and a series of bickering later, Ginny was finally out of the library. Daphne wasn't that hard to teach, in fact Daphne wasn't the problem. It was Ginny. She couldn't get her mind off Neville and Michael and thus was constantly making mistakes, teaching her the wrong things, doing absolutely nothing to help Daphne who got really peeved about it and decided to just let Ginny go. They weren't going to learn anything if all Ginny could think about was her friends.

Ginny dashed out of the library and quickly headed towards the direction to the Gryffindor common room. She had a mindful of not-so-nice things to say to her very thoughtful housemates. She climbed the stone stairs as fast as she could, hoping against hope that it wouldn't move but alas, the planets weren't on her side that day as the stairs gave a sudden jerk and began moving. She swore rather loudly as the stairs moved slowly towards the right before coming to a halt. She quickly ran up the stairs but stared incredulously as she came face to face with the bloody Head Boy.

"Bad day, Weasley?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking her square in the eye.

"How can it not be?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Heard about your friends then?" asked Draco. She nodded somberly in reply.

"Were you involved?" he then asked rather sternly. Ginny's expression hardened immediately, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I asked you if you were involved, Ginny," he growled, taking her aback. He was angry, that she could tell. She just didn't know why. She wasn't the least bit scared though. Why should she be? Instead his anger just fueled hers.

"No, I wasn't involved. They didn't let me, ok!" she yelled. "Why are you so fired up anyway? It's not like they were planning to kill anyone! They were just trying to help the students in the dungeons!"

Ginny watched as Draco's fury melted to mere sparks of anger. He looked away, running his hand through his hair, a sure sign that Ginny knew meant that there were a million thoughts going through his head. What was up with him today?

"Why do you even care, anyway?" she snapped.

His head snapped back to her and he looked her in the eye. Ginny wasn't sure what to feel about what she was seeing in his eyes for he was looking at her almost tenderly. She didn't know what to do or say so she tried to moved to walk past him but before she could take another step, he gripped her arm tightly and turned her to face him. They were so close that she could feel his breath tickling her forehead. Her heart was beating against her chest and she swore she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Then he did the unexpected.

His lips fell on her hers hard but gently, shocking Ginny and giving her this weird feeling that one should feel when you realize you're kissing a person who's supposed to be your mortal enemy. All doubts were lost though, when he parted her lips with his toungue and deepened the kiss. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her with such passion that made her do nothing but kiss him back. Just as the kiss was about to become too heated, he broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"That's why," he whispered. Then, he walked away, leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

She arrived in the common room in a daze, all thoughts of telling off her housemates gone with the wind.

* * *

Ginny wrapped her dark cloak around her as she crept silently down the hallways to the direction of the Head students' dormitories. This time though, her destination was not that of the Head Boy's dormitory. After all, she couldn't face him after that stolen kiss in the stairwell. Not yet, anyway. She halted in front of a portrait of a woman that appeared to be a goddess with a snake wrapped around her. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Silence.

She waited for a few more moments but when the portrait didn't swing open, she decided to just leave. The idea of asking for her help was mad anyway. She was just turning around when the portrait swung open to reveal a surprised Daphne Greengrass, clad in an elegant nightgown that Ginny eyed.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" she asked incredulously but not unkindly.

"I was, uhm, I need your help," Ginny blurted. She wasn't nervous. She just wasn't used to asking for help, much less from a Slytherin.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose as Daphne narrowed her eyes at her.

"What for?" she asked.

"You're Head Girl right," said Ginny, to which Daphne rolled her eyes. "You have free access to anywhere in the castle, anytime, right?"

Daphne eyed her curiously now. What in the world did Ginny Weasley have up her sleeves at this time of night?

"Well, I was hoping if you could bring me to the Infirmary," said Ginny, smiling awkwardly at her. She had been told that Neville and Michael were already in the Infirmary. She didn't want to visit them during the day, for she knew they would be surrounded by visitors so she chose that evening to go and see how they were doing.

"And why would I do that?" said Daphne. Ginny frowned.

"Just think of it as your way of repaying me for helping you out with Potions," she snapped.

She watched as Daphne looked thoughtful for a moment, sighed and then said, "Fine. Let me just get dressed."

-----

"Neville," hissed Ginny, poking him in the shoulder gently. She watched as his face marked with scratches jerked slightly before his blackened eyes opened to mere slits and her heart immediately went out to him.

"Ginny?" he croaked.

"Shhh," she said comfortingly, taking his hand. "Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Really bad if you haven't noticed," he said with a half-smile. Ginny smiled symphatetically.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" she said.

"Ever the lecturer you are, Ginny Weasley," he said, grinning.

"What, I did warn you!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go and let me rest in peace, Ginny. Before you get into more trouble," he said jokingly, his grin never leaving his face.

"Seems like my presence is unwanted here," said Ginny, feigning hurt. "Alright I'll leave you to your beauty rest. Good night then, Neville," she said, smiling, glad that his ordeal hadn't done anything to his sense of humor. She squeezed his hand and turned to leave when she realized she hadn't spoken to Michael yet. She approached his cot and took a long look at his sleeping form. She had to admit, he still looked handsome even in his current scratched and bandaged state. A smile crept up her lips as she thought about the times they had together. This was the first time since they'd broken up that she took the time to really look at him and think of him and what they used to have. Sure, she didn't care about him that way anymore but she would always see him as a friend. He and Cho Chang looked better together anyway. She smiled and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before turning to leave the infirmary as quietly as she could so as to not wake him up.

Ginny and Daphne walked quietly side by side out of the infirmary and to the front of the Great Hall where Ginny thanked her before parting ways. Ginny smiled to herself as she quickly decided that Daphne wasn't so bad a Slytherin and could even be a potential friend someday.

She quickened her steps, eager to get to bed. It had been one hell of day after all. She rotated her neck and rolled her shoulders back and forth and immediately felt the day's tension melt and ease away. She took a deep breath but stopped short in her tracks when she saw the very man she'd been trying to get out of her head approaching her. Her eyes grew wide and she was frozen in place as he came up to her. She had forgotten that he patrolled the grounds at night.

"You didn't come by tonight. Where have you been?" he asked. He was staring at her with such intent that she decided that telling him the truth would probably be the best move.

"I was in the infirmary to visit Neville and Michael," she replied, and she swore she could see a hint of jealousy flash in his eyes but found that he managed to cover it up quickly.

"At this time of night?"

"I figured they would have a lot of visitors during the day so..." she trailed off. He nodded and a dead silence fell upon them.

"Right. You...better get to bed," he said, breaking the ice. She nodded and moved to walk past him but once again, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Good night, Ginny," he whispered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and leaving to continue patrolling the grounds. There he was again. Confusing her to the world's end and once again she found herself walking back to the common room in a daze.

She reached the girls' dormitories with only one conclusion in mind. One conclusion that made her feel all giddy and excited and Ginny had never felt giddy and excited over a boy before!

She took a deep breath before unveiling the revelation about Draco Malfoy that she had just had.

"He's in love with me!" she squealed, clapping her hands together as she fell back onto her bed. "He's in love with me!" she squealed over and over again, forgetting that she was in a room with four other sleeping girls.

"Ginny, shut up will you?" yelled one of her room mates as the others mumbled and groaned in agreement. She slapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and her body shaking with giddy giggles. She really couldn't get herself to sleep that night, no matter how tired and stressed out she was.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	14. Of Manipulation and Artifacts

**Author's Note:** My exams are finally over so expect faster updates! I'm writing chapter 14 as we speak. Hope you continue reading my story!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Of Manipulation and Artifacts_

"Ginny, may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Terry Boot as he came up to her in the library. Ginny turned around to face him.

"Oh, hey," greeted Ginny. "Sure, what about?"

Terry looked around the library cautiously and took a deep breath before asking, "Has there been any progress with Malfoy?"

Ginny rose an eyebrow, puzzled. "Well... things are slow but I think everything's running smoothly. Why do you ask?"

Terry moved closer to Ginny who was feeling the slightest discomfort at his proximity but was also feeling quite anxious at his apparent caution and discretion.

"The others have been talking about you."

"About me?" asked Ginny. He nodded. Why would they talk about her behind her back?

"We've been running this plan for a little over a month now and you still haven't relayed a single piece of news yet," said Terry. "The others are beginning to think that you've fallen out and that you're now fra-"

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" asked Ginny bitterly. She gave a short mirthless laugh that slightly put Terry off. "Do they realize how difficult this is? He doesn't trust me and neither is he an idiot to just pass on death eater information to someone he knows is a member of the Ord- the DA."

She had almost forgotten that the Order was top secret. Not that she was an official member or anything but she is closely associated with the Order. Yes, she is, she decided.

"I understand that but I don't think the others will. They're already thinking up other plans to carry out if you fail."

"Since when has this been happening? Have you been meeting up in secret?" asked Ginny pointedly, feeling annoyed.

"No, we haven't," replied Terry too quickly, giving him away. He looked away while Ginny just glared at him. How could they?

"You're turning your back on me?" asked Ginny.

"It's not like that, Ginny," said Terry. "It's just that they're becoming more suspicious. They're confused. Without Neville to assure them that everything's going great and with your being so cheerful all the time-"

"What?" asked Ginny incredulously. "Me? Cheerful?"

"Well...yeah. I mean you _have_ been lately," said Terry. Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Well it is kind of suspicious. I mean, being cheerful in the middle of the war isn't really common."

So, they noticed. Well there was nothing Ginny could do about it. She couldn't help if that was made her feel whenever she was with Malfoy. She couldn't tell just Terry that seeing him every evening was the cause of her good mood.

"I'll come up with something," said Ginny, who was pointedly annoyed now.

"You better," adviced Terry. "They're getting a tad bit impatient."

"You keep saying 'they'. Aren't you?"

"No," said Terry simply, shrugging. "Michael has faith in you."

Ginny stopped short and she could swear she could feel her heart warming. She took a deep breath and gave Terry a warm smile.

"I'll come up with something," she said, putting a hand on his arm before leaving the library.

She needed to come up with something fast if she wanted to keep this little "affair" she and Draco apparently have on the down low and she had just the exact thing in mind.

* * *

"Winter's coming, isn't it? The trees are shedding their leaves really quicky," said Ginny as she looked out of the window and onto the grounds from Draco's dormitory. The sun was just about to set and the golden pink rays of daylight left were shimmering down the trees and making the Black lake glitter. 

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while Ginny leaned back against his hard chest. She sighed. It was times like these that she could feel how Draco really felt for her of which she was most of the time uncertain about and she wondered if she could ever carry out what she had in mind.

"It's getting really cold too," she whispered, placing her cold hands over his.

"It's a good thing, though," said Draco in her ear sending tingles down her spine.

Ginny tilted her head in question. "How come?"

"Then you'd be clinging on to me more often," he said, smirking.

Ginny turned around and hit him playfully on the chest. "You arrogant git," she said, grinning before pulling away from his embrace. He looked at her questioningly. "I have to finish my homework."

Draco rolled his eyes, something that he had caught from Ginny for he never used to roll his eyes. "Nobody cares about homework anymore, Gin," he said, watching as she took out her textbooks and parchment out of her satchel. "Merlin knows that proper education for us young wizards and witches is not really what Snape wants to achieve."

"Oh really?" asked Ginny, eyeing him. "Then what is?"

"Power, of course," replied Draco. "And also a chance to redeem himself in the Dark Lord's eyes."

Ginny looked at him and a spark of hope ignited in her chest. Maybe she won't have to carry out her plan after all. She turned back to her textbooks and pretended to be uninterested in what he was saying but kept her ears on top notch and silently prayed that he would continue.

"He's done a lot of things that the Dark Lord don't approve of," continued Draco who appeared to have somehow forgotten that Ginny, much less a possible member of the Order, was in the same room as he was. Luckily for him and unfortunately for Ginny, he caught himself. "...which I shouldn't really be discussing."

Ginny stopped writing and cursed under her breath. She'll have to carry out her plan after all.

"I see," she said blankly, still trying to show him she was uninterested in what he was saying. He noticed this and decided he could relax. For a moment he thought he had said too much but he could see now that she was far more interested in her homework than in what he was going on about. He watched as she furiously turned pages on her textbook with her eyebrows knit together. He approached her to see what it was that she was making a fuss out of.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"An essay on the artifacts belonging to the founders of Hogwarts," said Ginny. "Did you know that only a true Gryffindor can use the Sword of Godric Gryffindor? I wonder if I could..."

"I don't think you could seeing that you're _socializing_ with a Slytherin," said Draco jokingly.

"That doesn't count," she said defensively.

"Oh doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. What matters is the true Gryffindor in you. Me, I mean," she added, grinning at the scowl that was about to form on his lips before placing a quick kiss on them. "

"Fine but don't you think the way you evade your so called friends every night just to see me is very much Slytherin?" he asked, smirking.

"You've rubbed off on me, that's all but I'm a Gryffindor through and through," defended Ginny.

"Right," he replied pointedly.

"I'd prove it if I could get my hands on it, you know."

"Like hell you could."

"I'd apparate anywhere just to find it. I'm not even allowed to apparate yet!" she exclaimed.

"Sure but I doubt you could even get into Snape's office."

_Shit._ thought Draco as he stopped short. He shouldn't have said that. _Fuck. _He's going to be in deep trouble.

_Yes!_ thought Ginny as she now tried to hide her grin and act like she didn't hear anything. "But it won't be long until I can apparate and do magic outside school. Don't you think that's fantastic?" she asked merrily as she turned back to her books.

Draco looked at her incredulously. Did she not hear him? He continued to watch her as she smiled thoughtfully as she scanned the pages of her textbook.

"First place I'm going to apparate to is Honeydukes. It's been a while since I've had a box of Bertie Bott's and honey toffees," she continued as she wrote random sentences about Hufflepuff's cup on her parchment.

She didn't hear him. Draco let out a sigh of relief and began to relax as he plopped onto a couch and grabbed a book as he let her finish her homework. Meanwhile, Ginny felt the first traces of guilt set in and begin to eat at her conscience.

* * *

"Neville!" exclaimed Ginny as she rushed to her friend. "I'm glad you're out and well now!" she exclaimed as she took him in for a hug. "Of course, you too, Michael," she said with a smile as she pulled away from Neville and turned to Michael who just smiled back awkwardly.

"Hello, Neville. Hello, Michael," greeted Luna as she joined the three.

"Hey, Luna," said Neville. "So has everything been alright?"

"Yes, we still meet up at the same time, same place," said Luna.

"Hey, I see Terry. I'll see you guys a bit later, alright?" said Michael as he rushed off in the opposite direction after exchanging goodbyes and see-you-laters.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny turned to Neville.

"Neville, we've got important news," said Ginny seriously.

"We know where the Sword of Gryffindor is," said Luna.

Neville looked at them. "An artifact? Well, that's... that's great?" he finished lamely.

"Neville, you don't understand," said Ginny. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

**xxxxx**

"So, you're saying that Harry is the rightful owner of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?" asked Neville incredulously as he stared at Ginny and Luna with eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes and I have no doubt that the sword will help Harry big time," said Ginny.

"He could use it if he somehow manages to misplace his wand," added Luna.

"So where did you say-"

"In Snape's office," said Ginny. "We have to get it _as soon as possible_."

"If we manage to steal it, how are we to give it to Harry?" asked Luna.

"We can pass it onto the members of the- to the people who are close to my family. Hagrid would do," replied Ginny.

"When should we do it?" asked Neville.

Ginny looked from Luna to Neville. "Tonight."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	15. Of Theft and Dementors, again

**Author's Note:** Chapter 14 for you! Don't forget to review, okay? Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_Of Theft and Dementors, Again._

"I wish we had Harry's invisibility cloak," Ginny mumbled as she slumped against the wall in the Room of Requirement. She, Luna and Neville had been brainstorming for plans for the past two hours. Plans that seemed to make hope of getting the Sword of Gryffindor dimmer and dimmer. They just couldn't come up with anything that would ensure their safety and discretion.

"We could steal potions from Snape's dungeon," suggested Neville, to which the two girls groaned at.

"You've already suggested that," said Ginny.

"Besides, I'm sure he's placed protective charms around that room," added Luna; the same thing she had said earlier when Neville had first suggested stealing potions.

Silence.

"Do you think you could...maybe ask Malfoy or something?" asked Neville as he gave Ginny a wary look.

Ginny stared at him and then scoffed.

"Do you seriously think he'd help us, Neville?" she asked incredulously. "Besides, I can't just walk up to him and admit to him that I was just...using him to get the information we're about to use in this, in this... mission or something."

"Right then. Bad idea," he shrugged.

"But he seems quite taken with you, Ginny," said Luna suddenly and Ginny and Neville stared at her as if she had just confessed a desire to become a Death Eater.

Silence fell upon them once again as Ginny tried to think something up to stir the conversation away from her and Draco.

"We should just go and get this over with," blurted Ginny, not really thinking.

"Without a plan? Are you turning suicidal, Ginny?" asked Neville incredulously.

"We'll at least need the others' help," added Luna.

"No. That will only make it too conspicuous. We'd get caught," said Ginny.

"Then how do you expect we carry this out without getting caught?" asked Neville.

"Here's how..." said Ginny as she relayed to them what she had in mind. It was risky, dangerous and downright reckless that she knew the chances of actually carrying out the plan successfully was less than slim but she didn't care as long as she would get to help Harry.

* * *

Ginny waited in a dark alcove in one of the hallways that she knew Draco often passed by when he made his rounds and let in the dementors. It was freezing and the dementors weren't even around yet. She stopped short as she heard the familiar, soft footsteps approaching and in her mind she could see him walking in his regal strides. He'll be passing by her anytime now, she thought. She knew his path well for she had often accompanied him on his rounds. 

She held her breath as he walked by, her heart beating against her chest and to her relief, he walked by without incident. She took a deep breath to relax and help warm herself when an all too familiar musky, metallic and somewhat chocolatey scent wafted through her senses and she was suddenly reminded of a potion class quite some time ago.

She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise as realization dawned on her. Her potion. Her love potion. Her _Amortentia _love potion. It had smelled exactly the same as what she was smelling now. How could she have missed it? It could only mean one thing though, one thing she refused to believe: Her potion meant that she desired Draco Malfoy. Not Harry Potter.

Not Harry? How could this be? Had she... had she fallen in _love_ with him? _Shit._

A cold wisp of wind breezed by and the sight of the dementors gliding into the grounds forced Ginny to focus back at the matter at hand. She would think about this later, she decided. She shooke her head in hopes of shaking the thoughts of Draco out of her head. Luna's scream would be heard anytime now. Ginny felt as if her gut were in her throat. She felt so guilty at having had to send Luna to the dementors but the girl kept forcing Ginny and Neville that she would be alright. Ginny and Neville had agreed in the end albeit reluctantly. Dementors were extremely dangerous beings.

A sharp, bloodcurdling scream was heard and Ginny tensed, the hairs at the back of her nape standing erect and goosebumps shivered down her spine. She felt like she was going to be sick; beads of perspiration from her anxiety formed on her forehead despite the cold and her heart had never hammered against her chest this hard before but she patiently waited. A scream was heard again, followed by a white, blinding flash of light. She couldn't see the form of the patronus but she didn't bother trying. So far, everything was going as planned but she was still as nervous as hell. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for her cue.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Draco angrily as he rushed to Neville and Luna who was lying limply on the wet ground and appeared to be unconscious.

"We were out at the greenhouse and we didn't realize-" stammered Neville nervously, his face pale and worried.

"Shut up, Longbottom!" yelled Draco. "Don't move- No, they won't come near you for the time being. Stay with her. I'll call Snape."

Ginny tensed for the nth time that night as she heard quick, loud footsteps and was taken aback when Draco had run past even if it was expected. She heard him climb up the flight of staircases as quickly as he could to the Headmaster's office. Her heart was racing like mad and she could barely breathe when Snape and Draco emerged a few moments after, running with urgent and serious expressions on their faces while Draco quickly but calmly relayed to him what had just happened, their cloaks billowing behind them.

She waited until their footsteps could no longer be heard indicating that they had probably now set foot onto the grounds.

_It's time_, Ginny thought and took deep breaths to calm her nerves before she wrapped her cloak around her body as tight as she could, gripping her wand tightly under her cloak as she now ascended the stairs up to the Headmaster's Tower. Thank Merlin she had remembered to cast the silencing charm on her shoes. Otherwise her frantic and swift footsteps might have woken up the whole school. That is if the commotion out on the grounds have not done so yet.

She reached the right floor and wasted no time in heading towards the Headmaster's office. Her heart swelled as she stopped before the stone gargoyles but fell almost at once when she painfully remembered that she didn't know the password. She cursed to herself and slapped her palm onto her forehead.

_Idiot. Stupid. Shit._

Once she had regained half of her senses back, she decided to think up of random words that she would associate with Snape. Unlike Dumbledore, whose passwords were usually a name of a kind of sweet, she had no idea where to start. She decided quickly that she would start with dark magic first. She began saying out the names of dark artifacts that she knew about but none of them would budge. She tried saying out dark spells which made her extremely nervous when suddenly she jumped in surprise when one of the gargoyles spoke up.

"Trying to blast us apart, girl?" it had said in a raspy, stony voice.

Ginny tried to control her breathing. "No, no. I need to get inside the Headmaster's office," she stammered anxiously.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" the two gargoyles said in unison as they parted and revealed the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

For a moment all Ginny could do was stare in shock at the revealed entrance before she snapped out of her reverie and pushed the door open. She quickly got on the inclining spiral staircase and once she reached the upper landing, she wasted no time in turning the door knob into the office. She entered and was immediately crestfallen at what greeted her.

The warm, comfortable and cheery ambiance of what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office was now the exact duplicate of Snape's office in the dungeons. The portraits of the former headmasters were gone and the walls now held shelves to books and jars of Merlin-knows-what. The office was cold and dank and smelled of fumes and some kind of oil.

Then she saw it. The glass enclosure with the Sword of Gryffindor stanced inside of it; its blade gleaming in the bluish light and the rubies that adorned its hilt glimmered and seemed to put Ginny in a trance. She slowly approached the glass enclosure and stopped before it to check for latches or anything that would open the case.

"Is what you seek to possess your heart's desire? If so, be prepared to face consequences that I warn are dire," came a voice that startled Ginny. She turned around to find the source of the voice and found that it was the Sorting Hat that had just spoken.

"How do I open this case?" she asked impatiently, half ignoring what it had just said. All she knew was that she needed to get the sword now for she was running out of time. Time she didn't have to spend to think about what it was saying.

"What you think is at an error, what you think will bring nothing but terror," was all that Ginny heard from it before the door suddenly burst open to reveal a very furious and angry Severus Snape.

"Bloody hell," she groaned.

**xxx**

"Wandering the castle past curfew?" asked Snape in his oily, grave tone as he walked back and forth in front of the three disheartened students. "Staging a dementor attack and worst of all, attempting to steal from a headmaster's office?" he asked in restrained anger as his voice got louder and louder by the end of his tirade. "What is the reason behind this?" he asked, glaring. Luna and Neville looked at each other while Ginny only slumped further down her chair, feeling pissed and uninterested in giving out explanations to the slimy old bat right then.

"You do not wish to speak up?" asked Snape. "Then you will all face detention."

Luna and Neville looked up in surprise. Even Ginny lifted her head a little. They were expecting expulsion or if not, a suspension at the very least. Snape noticed their surprise but ignored it.

"Filch will lead you to the Forbidden Forest where you will serve detention with Hagrid," said Snape.

The three immediately brightened and looked at each other, trying to hide their sudden ardor. Despite the sudden uplift, Ginny wondered why Snape had not pressed them forcefully into telling him why they had done what they did tonight. She decided that something was definitely amiss.

"Without your wands and with your hands bound behind your backs," added Snape with a sadistic glint in his eyes. The three instantly dulled and groaned.

* * *

"Ginny, wha' did yer think ye were doing back there? Tryin' ter steal the sword from Snape's office?" asked Hargid seriously as they began walking into the forest.

"Hagrid, you know it belongs to Harry," replied Ginny who was starting to feel the discomfort at having her hands bound behind her back.

"Ye don't ruddy know where Harry is so there's no ruddy point in even trying to steal the sword," grunted Hagrid.

"I was hoping I could pass it onto you and you would..."

"For the last time, Ginny, I don't know where the bloody hell Harry is!"

Ginny, Luna and Neville stopped at their tracks, shocked at Hagrid's sudden outburst as they stared at him. Seeing their shocked faces made Hagrid's expression soften and he looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just can't have anything bad happen ter yeh Ginny. I promised ye mum and dad that," said Hagrid.

"I'm sorry too Hagrid. I just wasn't thinking," said Ginny sincerely. "I can't promise that it won't happen again, though."

Hagrid glared at Ginny and then shook his head and began walking again, mumbling something along the lines of "really a Weasley" and "stubborn and hard-headed". Ginny smiled and shared a look with Luna and Neville.

They were about to go deeper into the forest when all of a sudden, loud, fast rustling noises were heard and the air suddenly became cold and Ginny could feel the all too familiar feeling of all the happiness being sucked out of her. She immediately panicked. Her heart began racing again and adrenaline pumped through her veins. None of them but Hagrid had wands and she knew that Hagrid wouldn't be able to produce a patronus. Not with just the pieces of his wand in that pink umbrella.

"Hagrid! Dementors!" the three friends cried out nonetheless. Hagrid seemed to be struggling with his umbrella. The dementors were in sight now and a number of them ganged up on Hagrid. Thunder clapped angrily above them and a flash of lighting crossed the dark skies as the wind howled and rustled against the trees and it seemed like there was no hope of getting through this alive.

Ginny, Luna and Neville quickly backed up and grouped together, crying out for help frantically as they kept their eyes on the dementors. They could feel the fear and panic emanating from each other as thir cries for help began getting more and more desperate.

"Try thinking of happy thoughts!" Ginny yelled out as she tried to break free from the bonds which only caused her pain.

"But we don't have our wands!" cried Neville.

"Just do it!" yelled Ginny. She tried digging her mind of happy moments and all that flashed in her mind were moments with Draco. Recent memories that ignited a spark of hope and happiness in her heart. She struggled and fought the cold and gloom that was now surrounding her.

Suddenly, she felt rather than heard Luna and Neville drop to the ground hard and all feeling of hope and happiness suddenly dissipated. It was too much. It was too cold. She felt herself getting dizzy. The world seemed to spin before her as she felt herself slide to the ground. She felt a solitary tear run down her cold face and then she was blinded by a bright, white light and an image of Draco appeared in her mind and then, she blacked out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	16. Of Feelings and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:** Yes, well, here's another chapter. Warning though there's going to be some pretty crude language ahead. I hope you read and _review_. I've been getting a lot of hits, story alerts and favourites, which I heartily thank you for. I really appreciate it and I feel really honoured but I hope you would take some time to review more to let me know how I'm doing so I that I can improve in whatever you think I'm slacking in. ;)

Thanks very much! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Of Feelings and Goodbyes_

'So, she's just like every other girl," Draco thought to himself bitterly as he sat on the stone steps of the stairs leading up into the castle. It was bitingly cold and his school robes offered no amount of insulation against the chill of the night and from the dementors that he eventually had to bring back into the school grounds but he didn't care at all. He just wanted to sit there until he could get no more numb. "Using me to get only what the want. Bloody bints," he thought furiously, his hands fisted tightly until his knuckles were white.

He was furious. No, he was more than furious; he was outraged. How can he not be when he thought there was something deeper between them; when he had finally decided that she could actually be a decent girlfriend; when he had finally decided to let her in and it bloody turns out that she was fucking using him.

He ran a cold hand through his hair. He was all caught up in rage but he didn't know why deep down inside of him, his heart ached. Even if everything that he felt for Ginny was a whole new feeling, heartbreak and let down wasn't old news for him. He may seem arrogant and superior to everyone else but only a select few knew that he was constantly let down and tortured emotionally by his father. In fact, Ginny was the only person who knew about this other than him and his father. Actually, Ginny knew a lot of things about him that no else knew. He had told her. Like he said, he had let her in. Fucking mistake, it turns out.

What hurt him as in really hurt him as well as anger him was how he so certain that she felt the same as he did. She was the only girl that he had ever dated that he felt was actually, sincerely, down right real. Heck, if she was only acting all along then he had to admit that she was one fucking hell of an actress. Whenever they were together, she never seemed like she was acting. She was never apprehensive or guarded when he touched her, kissed her or whispered in her ear. In fact, she was always if not more, as eager as he was which initially surprised him because really, who would have thought that a Weasley and a Malfoy could get caught up in such a heated...relationship. Sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears, exchanged smiles that were only meant for each other and the emotions that could be read deep in each other's eyes led him to thinking that they were actually, really in love. Hell, another fucking mistake. It was a good thing then that he hadn't bedded her. He thought she was too special, too precious to be shagged just like that. He thought she was different, that she was something worth waiting for but would you look at that, it was another bloody mistake.

His rage started to overwhelm him and when alas, he couldn't feel anything anymore, he got up and walked into the castle, his footsteps heavy on the stone floor and his robes billowing around his ankles. His heart was pumping hard and fast and he let his rage take over. Not really thinking, he walked into the infirmary. Sure, Madam Pomfrey glared daggers into his back but he was Head Boy and she couldn't be taken away from the potions she was preparing for Ginny, Luna and Neville so she reluctantly decided not to confront him.

He found Ginny sitting up in her cot looking bloody miserable with her pale skin and this pathetic expression on her face that for a moment Draco felt a tinge of concern and pity going out to his supposed to be girlfriend if she hadn't gone and mucked it all up but his anger was stronger and he promptly approached her cot. Her eyes went wide with surprise as he approached her, glaring at her with stone hard coldness and promptly dropped a box on the nightstand next to her cot, never taking his cold, distant eyes off her own teary, brown ones. Without so much as a word, he left the infirmary with his robes rippling regally behind him.

She sat there, shocked and feeling like she had just been slapped. Without really thinking, she got out of her cot, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her cloak that was folded neatly at the foot of her cot and raced after him when she saw Madam Pomfrey slip into the potions cabinet.

She saw Draco turn a corner and immediately ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She winced at the slight pain in her head as she turned the corner and to her utmost surprise and annoyance, she bumped face first into his solid, hard chest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ginny hissed, putting her hand on her now throbbing temple. She looked up when he didn't answer, only to find him still glaring at her. Ginny's annoyance immediately turned into guilt. She took a deep breath to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and before she could say anything, he suddenly spoke.

"The Dark Lord is on a quest in search of his remaining horcruxes," he said seriously, puzzling Ginny. "The Malfoy Mansion is currently being used to hold death eater meetings. As of now, Pius Thicknesse is under the Dark Lord's imperius curse and the ministry-"

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, confused.

"This is what you're after right?" he said. "Information on the Death Eaters? Well, I'm giving important information to you now. You might want to go and write them down," he said with utter indifference that dropped tons of guilt on Ginny's conscience.

"It's not what it seems, Draco," she said sadly.

"Oh it's not? Then by all means explain it to me clearly, Weasley," he said, hurting Ginny as he adressed her by her last name.

"Yes, I won't deny that that was the initial plan but that was before we had this...this sort of relationship," she replied, hoping for him to see reason. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Who said that you did?" he snapped and that was it. He had crossed the line. Now, he wasn't the only one angry.

"There's no need to be bitingly cruel, Malfoy," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "I've not denied your accusations. It's true, I used you to get information. Information that I intended to pass onto Harry so I could at least help him in this near impossible task that everyone's depending on him to succeed in."

Her words cut into Draco's heart like knives but he remained stoic, refusing to let her get to him.

"But that was before I fell for you," she said, the tone of her voice changed from anger to sincerity, taking Draco by surprise. "I didn't want to go on with the plan anymore. I never told them the things that you told me except about the sword. They were getting suspicious about you and me and I didn't want that because...oh, you know what'd happen if word about us ever got out. We'd be kept permanently apart while my family raged war against yours. It'll be us against the world."

"That's a touching speech, Weasley, really but frankly, I couldn't care less."

"So why did you cast your patronus back in the forest? Really, Malfoy if you don't want people to think you're saving them and that you actually care for them, you shouldn't probably bother trying and besides there is nothing that I can do now to change things and I can't just bloody hell ask you to join the light side, can I?"

"And what makes you think I'd ever leave the Dark Lord for you?" asked Draco, deciding to completely ignore her take on his patronus. Fine, she got him there but what was he to do? He can't just leave her there for the dementors to bloody kiss.

"Which is why I never asked you to, Malfoy, because I wouldn't leave the Order for you," retorted Ginny, her words stabbing him deeply. "But really, don't you see how the Dark Lord has ruined your life? Your father never pays you decent attention but he's always at the Dark Lord's feet the moment he calls for him and-"

"Don't you talk about my father like that," warned Draco.

"It's the tru-"

"Why did you want the sword?" he suddenly asked, surprising Ginny.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me, Weasley."

"The sword is rightfully owned by Harry. Dumbledore left it to him in his will," she explained to which Draco scoffed. She glared at him. "You don't believe me?" she asked and Draco stared at her.

"Why would Dumbledore leave the sword to him?" he asked, finally taking her word for truth.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but..." For the first time in their conversation, Draco saw her actually falter a bit. So there was something that the girl couldn't handle. "the Sword of Gryffindor was what Harry used to save me from that basilisk."

Silence dawned on them for a while and Ginny hugged her cloak tighter around her body as the cold nipped at her under her clothes and Draco comtemplated what she had just revealed. It had often occured to him to ask her about what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets but he knew that if she didn't bring it up, she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"If you feel the way you say you feel for me, why do you insist on helping Potter so much?" he asked, breaking the icy silence. Ginny stared at him incredulously and scoffed, annoying Draco who immediately wore a scowl on his face.

"Draco, you of all people should know that nothing, _nothing at all _can change the fact that we're fighting _against_ each other," said Ginny helplessly, looking into his eyes.

Draco looked away. He couldn't stand the pain that reflected in her eyes because he knew she was seeing the same in his. What she had said was excruciating but she was right. Only one of the two sides can win; it was either his or hers and he knew that in the end, one of them would probably end up dead and that squeezed at Draco's heart even more tightly. He would do anything to avoid Ginny from being the dead one between the two of them. She didn't deserve death, not by the war.

"I love you, Draco and I really want this to work but there rea-"

"You're right, Ginny. We end this tonight. There's no other way," interrupted Draco. Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked into her eyes, trying his best not to look away for the pain they held only added to his own "I promise never to seek you out again, never to attempt to communicate with you by any means and to never think of you again. You must promise me the same, Gin," he said softly as he took her cold hands in his.

Ginny nodded, feeling like she couldn't breathe and that the whole world was closing in around her. "I promise," she managed to choke out. A solitary tear streamed gently down her face and Draco brushed it away with his thumb.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Ginny Weasley," into her ear before he turned and walked away, leaving Ginny to herself. She just stood there, thinking and feeling nothing when someone came up behind her and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders.

"What has gotten into you, my dear, getting out of bed like that? It's freezing and you know that you shouldn't be out here! Come back to the infirmary, you silly girl," tutted Madam Pomfrey as she led Ginny back into the infirmary and into her warm and soft cot but even that couldn't cheer her up. Ginny weakly got into the cot and saw the box Draco had left there for her and she reached out for it. She let the tears stream down her face when she saw that the box contained a pack of honey toffees and a small box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	17. Of Days Without Each Other

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the late update! I've been busy with work lately. This story is almost coming to an end, I'm sad to say but I do hope you'll support it all the way! Many thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Of Days Without Each Other_

He walked briskly, almost running as he rushed to get away from the drawing room of the manor as quickly as his legs could carry him. He was perspiring and was shaken to his bones; his heart was hammering against his chest so hard that he was expecting it to burst out any moment. He willed for the image in his mind to just go away but it was still too clear and it was still too raw.

He reached his chambers; barged in and closed it with a thud as he leaned against it and willed his breathing to normal but no matter what he did, he just couldn't do it. The image of Greyback and his gang dragging a tied-up group came back to him. He remembered having looked in the corner of his eye who the captives were and when he did, adrenaline immediately flooded his veins and sweat from anxiety began to dampen his forehead and palms. He could still hear the unusually excited voice of his father, asking him to come and identify the captives. He was anxious and nervous as hell but he didn't know why. All he was thinking was that these people were all closely connected to the one girl that's been running through his mind all the time.

He was aware that they were the enemy but he just couldn't shrug off the distressed feeling that was quickly building up in his chest. He knew that if he assured his father that they had indeed not only captured people that were closely connected to the Order of the Phoenix but also Harry Potter himself, that things would inevitably lead to the finding of the Order's whearabouts and that would mean that they would find Ginny as well.

Draco had thought things were over when his aunt, Bellatrix decided to send them to the basement but he almost hurled with more fear and anxiety when she asked for the mudblood, Granger, to remain. What happened after that, he decided, was the most horrible thing he had witnessed ever in his life as a Death Eater.

Her screams of pain were still ringing in his ears, loud and clear. They were long and shrill and unmistakeably laced with pain as he remembered the image of her doubling over onto the floor; her face distorted with agony and tears streamed down her tightly shut eyes. He had stood there, frozen and in shock. He couldn't think, couldn't feel because the girl he was seeing in front of him being tortured and tormented was not Hermione Granger at all. Instead, he was seeing the girl with pale, freckled skin and that flaming auburn hair. He was seeing Ginny Weasley.

He knew in his heart that it wasn't her, no, it couldn't have been her but his mind was bloody playing games with him. It wasn't until he was growling in despair to have those images erased from his mind and he put his hands to his face that he realized he was crying. His face was hot with big, fat and salty tears and he didn't care. He let them fall. He let himself cry for the first time in his life since he was a little kid. He refused to cry when he was being beaten by his father, refused to cry when he lost all the time against the high and mighty Potter but here he was, reduced to tears by mere images of Ginny bloody Weasley being tortured.

It was only now that he realized, how deeply he had fallen for her; how the heavy weight of worry that was constantly in his chest was actually for her and not of fear of the Dark Lord. He had always known that he cared for her, for he was always thinking of where she might be and if she was safe but he had never thought that she had gotten so deep into him that she was the one he was seeing tormented and cursed.

He could now hear the shrieks of distress his aunt was emitting downstairs at the escape of Potter and his friends and he knew his father was probably pacing back and forth in fear of the Dark Lord's wrath, his mother shaking with fear but head still held high. He was actually relieved that they had escaped but the knowledge of the impending doom that was sure to come from the Dark Lord's fury took over his relief immediately and replaced it with a sudden loathing and contempt for the Dark Lord that he never felt so strongly before. He wanted to run, disapparate and just get away but it was a fete that would be impossible to achieve without his bloody stolen wand.

* * *

"But mum, I'm part of Dumbledore's Army!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly, scowling at her mother's incessant nudges and pushes but refusing to walk out of the kitchen of her own accord.

"That's not the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it?" said her mum as she pushed her youngest daughter rather roughly out of the kitchen. "Go to your room and try to find something useful to do!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she closed the doors in Ginny's indignant face who briefly saw the sympathetic faces of the other Order members inside and became immediately more annoyed than ever at having seen her brothers' faces laced with pity and amusement.

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and stomped up the stairs and right into her room. She didn't understand why her mother still insisted on keeping her out of the Order meetings when she was well enough close to 17. Alright, she wasn't turning 17 until another year but she knew she was old enough. She had always been wiser than most kids her age. That incident in the Chamber did that to her. She shivered as the memory of the dark and dank stone chamber came to mind.

Normally she would've had put up a better fight and forced her mum to letting her in on the meeting but these days she just seemed like she didn't have that kind of spirit in her. Ever since she left Hogwarts and found out her parents weren't letting her go back anymore, she seemed to have lost the fighting spirit she had had when she was in Hogwarts where she was almost always standing up to those fully-trained Death Eaters. And when the fact that her parents were serious for not letting her go back had sunk in, she began to feel both pain and relief. Pain for just leaving the DA and Hogwarts itself behind despite the horrible things that have been happening there and relief for being able to get away from the place that was just so full of fresh memories of her and Draco for the past year.

They had both made good to their promises, for they never seeked each other out anymore. They never acknowledged each other in passing even if their hearts ached to just grab onto their robes and hold onto each other. They shared not even one word nor one look in the eye even if in truth they wanted to just to talk and laugh with each other and when he didn't come back from the Christmas holidays, her heart sank into the deepest sadness she had ever felt but she had somehow convinced herself that it was for the best and that it would make it easier for her to move on. Her world turned even more a deeper shade of grey when she found out that Luna had been captured by the Death Eaters. She knew he was part of the Dark side, she had even see the actual mark on his arm, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to blame Luna's disappearance on him, even if she knew very well that it was his side that was responsible and this made her hate herself for letting the light side down for even thinking that way.

So instead of wallowing in depression, she kept herself occupied in her remaining days in school, training the DA with Neville and playing practical jokes on Amycus and Alecto Carrow even when they knew the consequences were grave and more often than not, a lot of them would be caught and cursed with several choice curses, she had even been on the receiving end of a few but she and the DA refused to falter and back down. They were the least bit scared because they knew that the Death Eaters were trying to spill as little magic blood as possible.

Merlin knows how exhausted she had become, physically and emotionally but somehow the feeling of worry and fear for her friends' sake was stronger than that of relief to finally be at home. The nagging worry about her friends that had remained in Hogwarts always seemed to be following her. She also couldn't keep _him_ off her mind. Somehow he always manages to sneak into the corners of her mind when she was occupied doing something and then by the next second he'd be all she was thinking about. He even manages to replace thoughts of Harry at the little time she spent thinking about him and by this, she felt she had let herself down even more.

She plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, immediately regretting this as images of her and Draco came flooding back to her mind but she did not stop herself from reminiscing. She let the memories come rushing to her. She was so tired of this incessant intrusion by him but she held onto them tightly nevertheless, for fear that memories were all that she would have left of him after the war. She knew that feeling this way was wrong; that hoping that someday they would find a way to each other despite their opposing loyalties. Suddenly, images of Harry invaded her mind and she felt the most enormous jolt in her life. She saw his sad smile and his eyes that were so full of understanding staring at her and her conscience was suddenly heavy with guilt.

She promptly snapped opened her eyes and sat up, her breath coming out in quick, short gasps. She cursed under her breath and took a few moments to calm down. She looked around her room for something to do instead; anything that would keep her mind off Draco _and_ Harry. She sighed. She had read every single book she could find in the whole house and she had memorized every duelling spell in her textbooks and with this thought, an idea came to her mind as she stood up straight and grasped her wand tightly.

She was going to do something useful, alright. She was going to train herself and make herself ready for the inevitable war that was looming over their heads.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	18. Of Friendship and True Loyalties

**Author's Note:** Chapter 17 for you. You could call it a filler but I think it's somewhat more than that. Anyway, just read and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

_Of Friendship and True Loyalty_

"I heard about what happened," said a deep, smooth voice as he let himself in the Malfoy's majestic library, eyeing his friend who was sitting on one of the velvet armchairs in front of the fireplace, looking grave. He approached the lounge and sat himself down on one of the armchairs next to Draco.

"House arrest, Blaise," said Draco, looking as if there was something so hilarious about what he was saying. "Can you believe it? I'm being held prisoner in my own damn house. Bloody ridiculous, isn't it?" he asked, letting out a short mirthless laugh.

"Yeah, pretty miserable," agreed Blaise. He eyed Draco warily and decided that maybe now's not a bad time to bring the incident up. "They were all here?" he asked quietly and he saw his friend's face turn serious immediately.

It took him a few moments before he could answer. He wasn't that ready to talk about it just yet. He wasn't sure why it affected him that way. It just did. It was probably because it was _her_ he had seen.

"No," he replied in an equally quiet voice. "Not all of them. Just Potter, Granger and Weasley-"

"_Ron_ Weasley, right?" asked Blaise. Draco shot him a look.

"Yeah, _that_ Weasley," he answered, "and Dean Thomas too." Blaise nodded.

"And Granger was..."

"Yeah... she was tortured with the Cruciatus," confirmed Draco quietly and Blaise knew that this fact was bothering him none too lightly which was greatly unusual and he didn't know what reason there was behind this strange demeanor of his.

"It wasn't your fault, mate," assured Blaise.

"Who said it was?" said Draco. His friend's remarks of self-assurance and superiority was nothing new to Blaise but it was how he had said it that surprised him. Draco's sad and quiet tone was laced with something that sounded to Blaise like guilt; like quiet remorse. He was further surprised when Draco added, "The thing that gets to me is that I didn't do anything about it."

Blaise eyes his friend curiously, unused to hearing him talk this way.

"Was it that bad?" asked Blaise to which Draco shook his head.

"You've no idea, mate," he said, suddenly getting avid. "I was seeing her. I was seeing Ginny. It wasn't Granger at all, Blaise. I was seeing bloody Ginny Weasley!" he said somewhat hysterically; like he, himself thought he was crazy and was losing his mind.

"Shut up, Draco," hissed Blaise and Draco shot him a surprised look. "Someone might hear you and hearing you talking about someone from the Order isn't exactly something that would get you off the Dark Lord's bad side," he said, gesturing towards the doors and Draco's expression softened as he nodded in agreement. A meeting was about to be held in a few minutes and he knew that Death Eaters were already beginning to file in. He was glad that Blaise hadn't given him a crazy look, that he hadn't laughed him and was even looking out for him while he poured out his heart to him. He was just glad that he had someone to trust and that somebody understood him even if he didn't even understand himself.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Draco. "But I don't understand why I just can't stop thinking about her, Blaise," he said in a whisper.

"You have to. You know the Dark Lord can easily cast Legilimency on you and you'll be found out, man. No matter how good you are in Occlumency. He'll know just like that and when he finds out that she's confusing you, you know what he could do not only to you and your family but to her, especially her and I know you wouldn't want that."

"I know that, Blaise! That's exactly why I'm so desperate to shut her out but she's just everywhere, every bloody time!"

"Draco, Ginny is on the Light side-"

"What? Do you think that I don't know that, Blaise?" he yelled, getting to his feet and Blaise thought quickly to cast the silencing charm around them for he knew there was nothing that could stop them from having this argument now.

"You do but you're forgetting!" Blaise yelled back as he stood up to Draco. "She is part of the Order of the Phoenix, she led the Dumbledore's Army. She's on the light side and she's fucking fighting against what _we're_ fighting for!"

Draco felt like he was punched hard on the face as Blaise's words sunk into him and he couldn't help but think he was reliving that night with Ginny. The night they promised each other never to see one another again and Blaise had said the exact same thing she had told him.

"You can't change that, Draco. You can't-"

"Is it worth it?" interjected Draco, puzzling and confusing Blaise.

"What?" he blurted.

"It it worth it?" he repeated. "This. What we're fighting for? Is it worth to you?" he asked, looking into his friend's eyes that was clouded with surprise and confusion.

"Draco, the Dark Lord's power is more than-"

"Answer the fucking question, Blaise," he interrupted. Blaise fell silent and Draco instantly knew that a thousand things were simultaneously running through his head.

"I thought so," whispered Draco, shaking his head. "Don't you ever feel like you want to get out of his grip, out of his control? Get out of this constant darkness that fear of the Dark Lord has put over your head? Don't you just want to be free?"

The two friends looked into each others' eyes deeply, contemplating and searching for the other's true intentions but the look in their eyes were the same. They wanted their freedom back.

"The Dark Lord hasn't even won the battle and yet, we're already living miserable lives doing his bidding. Imagine what would happen if he does manage to win against Potter. Everything will be darker, Blaise. A thousand times even darker than it already is."

Silence lingered again, both deep in thought until Blaise spoke.

"I never thought I'd hear this from you, mate," he said. "She's really changed you," he added, to which Draco shrugged.

"So what's it gonna be, Blaise?" he asked.

"You know I have your back, Draco," he replied and the two friends shared a look of boyish mischief even if both were well aware of the danger and seriousness of the situation they were about to get themselves into.

Meanwhile, in an old, warm and cozy house far from the riches and coldness of the Malfoy Manor, Ginny Weasley was laughing, watching her brothers perform crazy magic tricks in front of her and suddenly, just like that, Draco Malfoy had once again managed to sneak into her mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	19. Of Ends and Beginnings

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Molten silver stared back at him as he gazed at his own reflection. His skin was pale against the darkness of his chambers, lit only by the little slivers of moonlight that shone through the elegant, french windows and his tall, lean figure was clad in heavy robes that were black as night which aggravated him to no end. He lifted a hand to brush his bangs off his eyes when he suddenly stopped short. His sleeve had slid down his wrist as he moved his arm to reveal an ugly, evil mark embedded into his luminescent skin and immediately his insides felt cold. He stared at the vile mark curiously, as if it was the first time he had ever seen it and his mind unconsciously recounted everything that had happened to him because of it, because of the Dark Mark that had not only marred his skin, but had scarred his being, his life and his soul as well.

A long finger traced its outline slowly, carefully as anger and disgust began seeping into his veins. It was this mark that had made the lives of his family miserable; this mere image of evil that had stolen from him the chance of being the man he knew he could be. The man that one Ginevra Weasley had showed him he could be. His blood froze at the thought of her. He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to keep the gut-wrenching feeling at bay but flashes of the moments they had spent together came flickering back to him, overwhelming him and suddenly he could feel her close to him, her soft skin against his caressing touch, the vivid auburn of her soft tresses and the sweetness and heat of her kiss. It was all coming back to him and it took him everything he had in him to open his eyes and reclaim himself. It was a reminder of why he was doing this. _She _was the reason he had even entertained the mere thought of what he was about to do.

He brushed a hand through his hair and stared at his reflection once more. He clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to get rid of the gnawing anxiety that was pooling at his stomach. He smoothed down his robes as he prepared himself for what was to come; prepared himself for the most dangerous thing he had ever set his mind on doing; prepared himself for the ultimate betrayal.

He took a deep, shaky breath, willing himself to relax but every breath felt like he was breathing icicles into his lungs. He gathered himself in another nervous, painful breath as he finally walked out of his chambers in long, regal strides.

The corridors were empty and dark as he walked blindly through it, his footfalls silent on the carpeted floor. He entered the drawing room where he found his mother sitting on the couch, her back ramrod straight, wringing her hands anxiously and he took note of her fearful, nervous expression he knew she must be feeling for him and his father, whom they had not seen in almost a week. The anxiety and silence of the room was pressing at Draco and it irked him. Never in his life had he seen his proud mother so sombre and distressed and it made his insides twist violently.

He cleared his throat and his mother immediately looked up at him. She stood slowly, her expression beckoning him to her. He approached her quietly and looked into her wet, blue eyes that was clouded with fear and sorrow. He swallowed, feeling his own eyes moisten.

She held out something to him, and he gazed upon it, confused.

"My son," she whispered, her voice filled with unmistakable sincerity and love. "Take my wand."

He stared at her, wondering why on earth she was giving him her wand when she very well knew he could choose from the countless spares that they had. As though she had heard him, she said, more firmly this time, "You are not going into battle without this wand. I shall not allow it. Take it, Draco, please."

The pleading note in his mother's voice surprised him but he had no intention at all at dishonoring her request. He was going into battle after all and it could very well be the last request he would ever receive from her. The thought made his blood freeze in his veins and he thought that he wouldn't be able to make a single movement when he realized he had already taken the wand from his mother and had gathered her into his arms for a loving embrace. He breathed in her familiar, comforting scent as he finally began to relax when a shrill voice robbed him from that feeling all over again. He scowled at the sight of his aunt.

"Now, now, Cissy, there's no need to be so dramatic," said Bellatrix Lestrange bitterly, coming out from the shadows and stepping into the light the fire provided. "Draco is not going to die. In fact, no wizard or witch in this family is going to. The Dark Lord will make sure of it. Where is your trust in him, Cissy?"

Narcissa reluctantly let go of her only son, wiping her cheeks with an elegant movement of her hand. "You are right," she said although it seemed that even she could not convince herself. She took a deep breath, turned to her sister and just like that, she was her strong, proud self again. "Is it time, Bella?" she asked with what she hoped was strength. She could not afford to be weak in front of her son, not before the battle. He needed her to be strong, she knew and strong she will be.

"Yes, Cissy," replied Bellatrix with a twisted grin that made her look like a mad woman. "It is time. The Dark Lord will need us now."

* * *

The dark night was filled with sounds of panic and hurried footsteps of the hundreds of students swarming out of their respective dormitories to get to the Great Hall as quickly as they could. Ginny rushed against these swarm of students, squeezing in between them, gripping her wand tightly that her knuckles were white. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to be out there, she had to fight and she had to look for him. She was betraying her family's wishes but she did not care. She just had to be out there, far from the safety and isolation of the Room of Requirement.

Draco and Harry lay gasping on the ground after having collided with a wall. Draco coughed violently, forcing the smoky air out of his lungs and taking deep breaths of fresh air. He sat up carefully, ignoring the stabbing pain at his hip and lifted himself off the floor. The action made him dizzy but he shook it off as quickly as it had come. He was drenched in sweat and maybe even blood as he looked at Harry sputtering and groaning in pain, struggling to sit up and before his mind could even register what he was doing, he was offering Harry a shaky hand.

Harry looked at his offered hand to his serious expression with shock and confusion. Was he dead? Was he dreaming? Was Draco Malfoy really standing before him, offering to help him once again? It was already surprising enough that he had stunned his own fellow Slytherin, Crabbe, who was left at the fate of the furious inferno in the Room of Requirement, so that he could have enough time to snatch the diadem unscathed and now he was offering him a hand?

A million things rushed through his mind as he did not take the hand Malfoy was offering and proceeded to stand up by himself but immediately regretted it as he swayed slightly and his head buzzed with a dull ache. Harry looked the man in the eye questioningly, still in shock at the sudden change of heart of the man that had mocked and bullied for almost all of his years in Hogwarts. He watched as Draco seemed to struggle for words and he was more than stunned at what he said he spoke.

"You saved my life," said Draco quietly and Harry could not help but be surprised at the sincerity of his voice. "I...uh..Thank you."

Harry looked at him curiously but had no time to ask questions when he heard Hermione and Ron calling his name. He grasped the diadem tightly in his hand and gave Malfoy an almost imperceptible nod before running off.

Draco stared at the running trio until they were out of sight before picking up his wand from the floor. He could not believe what was happening. He had actually done it. He had actually betrayed the Dark Lord and had helped his mortal nemesis. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that the mere act of stunning a fellow Slytherin so Harry could grab the Dark Lord's horcrux was a giant step towards victory. The Light Side's victory. He knew he should be scared but right now, there was nothing that elated him even more.

The sight of running people being chased by men in dark cloaks similar to those he was wearing brought him out of his reverie. He took his mask from under his robes and slid it onto his face. He hated the way the mask fit him so easily, like it was made for him and he was meant to be what the mask represented but the knowledge that this could very well be the last time he wore it made his heart swell with hope. With that, he began running.

The air smelled like war now. It had been several hours since the war broke out. There were bodies everywhere and the stench of death filled the air as the dark night was lit with colourful curses that sent witches and wizards keeling and falling over to their deaths. There were countless of people in every direction and the moonless night made it difficult to make out who was who.

Ginny just kept on running, dodging each curse that was being sent her way. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears as her heart beat against her chest so hard she felt it would burst. She felt drained and exhausted but she was still running, yelling so many curses that she couldn't register them in her mind. A sickening feeling was pooling at her stomach and was only worsened when a green jet of light came flying towards her and she dove and rolled over on the ground, missing it by mere centimeters. She looked for the offending spell caster and immediately found him, his wand still pointed at her. She aimed a successful stunning spell at the masked wizard and stood up quickly, having no time to revel in her small victory.

Before she could run though, she felt a strong hand clasp around her arm. Adrenaline made her act on instinct as she turned and sent her free fist flying to connect with the Death Eater's face. His head snapped to the side as his grip on her arm slackened and she took the chance to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked back and to her horror, found that the masked wizard was hot on her heels. She tripped on a body, feeling absolutely terrified as she felt that the body was cold beneath her and she only just managed to pick herself up just before he could close his huge hand around her ankle.

She ran until she realized that she was close the entrance to the castle. How she had gotten so far outside it escaped her. She swerved and avoided curses along the way and just when she was only a short distance away from the castle, she felt a heavy body collide with her own from behind, his hands instantly wrapping around her stomach as they fell to the muddy ground.

She gave a shriek of surprise and anger as her head collided with something that felt like a rock. She instantly felt blood trickle down her forehead as she struggled in the Death Eater's grip. Fear and anger both gripped at her as she screamed at the sick bastard.

"Let me go! Let me go, you fucking death eater!" she screamed furiously, kicking her legs beneath him and clawed at the wet soil as she struggled for life when she was suddenly turned painfully to face him. He stood up, not letting go of her as he leaned treacherously down at her but before she could even move, he gripped her long hair and yanked her head to his face. His face was hidden in his mask but she could feel him smirking smugly as he looked down at her.

"The littlest Weasley, I believe? What a pleasant catch," said the Death Eater in a sickeningly sweet, sadistic voice.

"You fucking bastard! Let me go!" she yelled before spitting in his face.

He suddenly pulled her up on her feet by her hair, making Ginny shriek in pain. She tried punching him but froze in horror when she realized she couldn't move her arms at all. Her eyes widened in fear as she was shoved roughly into a tree, the back of her head hitting the trunk strongly. She saw stars and her vision started to dim when she heard an indistinct yell. There was more of them, she thought in horror when suddenly, he let go of her as he turned to face the intruder. She opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear her vision and was shocked when she found herself staring at the death eater's unconscious body on the ground.

She looked up in search of her saviour and what she saw made her blood freeze. There, a few feet away from her with his wand raised menacingly, stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory, his face contorted with silent rage, his chest falling and rising rapidly. She could feel her heart swell at the sight of him as they looked into each other's eyes, both seeing the same emotions they were feeling reflected in each other's eyes and just like that, she felt herself being drawn to him, her eyes welling with unshed tears of gratitude, joy and relief as she approached him slowly and lightly, in a trance-like state.

She halted when she was inches from him, their breaths mingling and their eyes gazing deeply into one another's. She felt her heart squeeze when he saw the cuts and scratches that marred his beautiful face. Her hand unconsciously moved to brush his long hair from his eyes as she lightly brushed her hand against his face. Suddenly, as an overpowering jolt of love pulsed through her, she put her arms around him and embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Draco felt his chest tighten as he felt her crushing into him but he did not hug her back. He just stood there, anxious and pained at what he was about to do.

"Draco, you're alive," she sighed with relief into his chest. She then let him go abruptly and looked into his eyes fiercely. "Stay and fight with us, Draco. Please, fight _with _us. Don't go back to him, Draco. Don't go back to the Dark Lord," she said in one breath, her voice laced with quiet pleading. He swallowed. His heart was screaming at him not to do it but the logical side of him knew that he should. He had already thought this over even before he had found out he wanted to fight against the Dark Lord. He was going to have to let her go. It didn't matter which side won. He had to let her go.

"This will be the last we ever see of each other," he said so softly she thought she was only imagining things. Her brow was low in confusion as she stared at him. "We cannot be together, Ginny."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she thought about what to make of what he had just said.

"But...why not?" she asked. She had not meant to sound so desperate but she could not help it. He was hurting her and she didn't know why.

"I don't have to explain it to you, Ginny," he said a bit too harshly and she was taken aback. She took one step away from him, hurting and confused. "I'm part of a family of Death Eaters; a family that lives to abhor yours. Isn't that reason enough?"

With that said, he watched her sad expression turn into anger, her brown eyes flashing.

"Oh, you just had to use your prejudice as a bloody reason, didn't you? After everything that we've been through for the past year, you can't even bring yourself to even _think_ of fighting for our love?" she ranted angrily. "And it's not just about love here. It's about fighting for the life you want to have!"

"It's not that easy, Ginny!" he hissed. "Do you think that after all of this, that I'd just be out and about strolling the streets freely? I'm a fucking Death Eater, why can't you understand that?"

"You don't have to go to Azkaban, Draco," she said. "If you fight with us, you won't-"

"My family will have none of it."

"But what about-"

"I said it's over, Ginny! It's finished!" he yelled at her face but immediately regretted it as he saw her angry expression slacken to show disbelief and pain. He exhaled dejectedly and when he spoke, he spoke with uncharacteristic remorse. "It's over for reasons I know you'd never understand because I don't myself but trust me when I say that this is for the best. I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes, silently pleading for him to change his mind but she knew that there was nothing that could sway his decision. She yelped in shock when he suddenly grabbed her arm and began leading her into the woods. Ginny complained in pain and struggled against him but to no avail. He had always been too strong. He let her go roughly causing her to sway on the spot. She was about to give him a good yelling when she saw that his wand was raised at her. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart hammered across her chest. He wasn't going to kill her was he? Deep inside she knew he wouldn't but it scared her all the same.

"I won't have you fighting any more than you already have. You've fought enough." he explained, his eyes staring deep into hers. "And just so you know, Ginny, I _am_ fighting on your side."

Before her brain could even register the shock at having heard his words, her world had blacked out.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The clear, blue skies looked down at Ginny mockingly. The cheerful songs the birds were humming and the light breeze that was grazing her cheeks should have made her feel better, happier but the pain the war had left them was still too much to bear.

The war had taken away countless lives but none were more important that that of her brother, Fred. Sure, the weight that the war had forced onto their shoulders for more than a decade had been lifted and all could finally breathe with relief with the knowledge that the Dark Lord had been vanquished forever but the many lives lost and the heavy damage the war had caused was a massive blow to the people.

She walked out into the woods just behind her house, listening to the leaves crunch under her weight and the little birds chirping in the air. The Burrow was unusually silent and sombre and it irked her to no end. George had been locking himself in what used to be his and Fred's bedroom and she had not seen him since his twin's funeral several days ago. She had not spoken to him for she knew he needed time alone, just like everyone did.

She had reached the stream now and she sat herself on the huge boulder at the edge of it. She brushed a hand through her long hair and gazed at the steady flow of water and listened to it trickling down the current. What was to happen now? What will be of her future? She pondered on the many things that was sure to change in the near future. Hogwarts, first and foremost, will never be the same, old Hogwarts anymore. It will now be known as the very place where Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of modern time and Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, died. It would be known as The Battlefield where the Final Battle took place and it would always be to Ginny, the place where she found love in two of the most unlikely men she thought she would ever associate with.

Her thoughts then drifted to these two men. Draco was out of the picture. He had made sure of that when he broke things off with her during the war. She knew he still loved her, because Merlin knows how much her heart sometimes still ached to see him, to feel him with her once more but she was also furious at him for being so fickle and for being such a bloody coward. She had vowed to forget him. Besides, he was right. There was no way in hell that their families would approve of their relationship and she knew that she could never have a stable future with a man of his background. Forgetting him would be no easy feat. He had, after all, fought on her side because of _her_ in the battle.

But she had Harry, hadn't she? Ever since the war ended, her feelings towards him have slowly been coming back to her. She found that she liked to be around him all the time again and she realized that maybe the feelings hadn't disappeared at all. It had always been there inside her, overshadowed and overpowered by the feelings Draco had instilled in her for the short time they had spent together but had thankfully resurfaced and filled her wholly once again.

She always felt guilty, though when she thought back on how cruel she was that she had even thought of befriending his greatest enemy behind his back. The guilt was always there and she could feel it most whenever he was looking into her eyes. She knew she loved him; that he was the one she loved _now_ but still, the guilt wouldn't just leave her alone.

The sound of leaves crunching under slow footsteps brought her out of her reverie and she turned to see Harry approaching her. She smiled at him but furrowed her eyebrows in concern when he did not smile back. He looked worried.

"Could I...Could I talk to you, Ginny, please?" he asked. Ginny took note of his nervous tone as she moved to give him room to sit and patted the space next to her. He sat beside her, their shoulders touching and sat in silence for a while.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" asked Ginny gently, breaking the silence that was growing awkward for reasons she didn't know why. She looked at Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's about Malfoy," he blurted out so quickly that Ginny didn't catch it. She looked at him questioningly and he repeated what he had just said, slowly this time and he watched her eyes slightly widen as she tensed visibly

"What about him, Harry?" She managed to utter.

Harry seemed at a loss as he tried to look for the words to say.

"I...I've seen you and him together. I mean, I haven't _seen_ you and him together obviously because I wasn't there but I've seen it. I mean, I saw it on the Marauder's Map," stuttered Harry. His eyes drifted to hers and he could see the fear in them so clearly.

She was as stiff as a board as she listened to him. Her mouth had gone dry and her guilt was so overwhelming she thought she would get sick any moment.

"Harry, I'm so sorry..." she croaked, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I understand if you're furious with me. You have every right to be-"

"That's the thing, Gin," interjected Harry. "I know I should be angry but I don't know why I can't bring myself to be even slightly mad with you. Of course, I'm furious with Malfoy but with you...I don't know."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear," she said as a teardrop ran down her cheek. Harry put his palm to her face and brushed away the tear with his thumb gently.

"You don't have to explain anything, Ginny. I believe you and you know I love you," said Harry in a gentle voice as they looked lovingly into each others eyes. "I just need to know how you feel..."

And it was like a powerful wave of emotion that overcame her at that very moment that made her jump and wrap her arms around his neck and say, "I still feel the same, Harry. I still love you like crazy and I always will."

They looked at each other, grinning like fools of love until Harry captured her lips in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That, ladies and gentlemen, ends this story. :)

I hope every one of you had a great time reading and following this story ever so patiently. I thank each and every reader for bearing with me and supporting me all the way! I had immense fun in writing this story and it was a very memorable writing experience.

A HUGE **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart! :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


End file.
